


Love Addict // five x reader

by Milliobux



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coma, Dead Reginald Hargreeves, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Five Hargreeves is old taken and not ready to mingle, Five/reader - Freeform, Fluff, Griddy’s Doughnuts (Umbrella Academy), Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Love, Possible smut, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Ride or die type beat, Superpowers, Team, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Young Love, dysfunctional love, fivexreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliobux/pseuds/Milliobux
Summary: ‘Dead girl and time boy, can’t say it’s nice seeing you.’‘Bite me Diego.’‘He’s feral enough to.’Regularly updating (one chapter a day minimum)Posted also to my wattpad here : https://my.w.tt/qMGaVDMUw8(っ◔◡◔)っ❤️ five x readerI do not own Umbrella Academy nor any of the characters.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Reader, Ben Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Five Hargreeves x Reader - Relationship, Five x Reader - Relationship, Five/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Luther Hargreeves & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Vanya Hargreeves & Reader, five hargreeves/reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

There in the lonely living room was an abnormal being, seemingly frozen, most certainly unresponsive.  
"So sleeping beauty lay awaiting-"  
A fair amount of time had passed while the girl slumbered, her best friend had fled the house to chase her dreams of becoming a violinist, Five busy with wherever or whenever he was, Ben was dead, Klaus was hopefully not dead, Luther was on the moon, Allison was a famous actress, Diego was... Diego.

Her 'family' members had left her on her own-all except her father, mother and dear friend Pogo.  
"Her friends watching over and protecting her while she slept-"  
Patience became something she had learned to hate after forcibly watching so much happen without a chance of putting a stop to it.  
Decision after decision she watched it all, the good, the bad, the life ruining.  
"She'd waited long, oh so long that her dear prince should arrive-"  
She never had made her mind up.  
Which was worse?  
Watching the madness or being a part of it?  
A gentle knock at the front door stopped all thinking and reading.  
"I'll get it." Grace whispered kissing the top of her head.

Footsteps leading away caused the thoughts and feelings to swirl.

She wasn't good enough  
Useless  
Can't even move  
Alone  
Helpless  
Not worth it  
Burden

"It's been a while." A familiar tone brought her attention back.  
"I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, I-I have a new song I made for you though! I hope you're listening." The presence she felt beside her clicked open a case holding their instrument.  
Of course, her reason to keep going, her reason to wake up.  
Vanya played elegantly pulling the sleeping girl from the dark once again.  
As quick as it began it was over though she was grateful all the same, she showed so much devotion for a dead girl it would be hard for her to not feel overwhelmed with the affection.  
Vanya knelt to her level on the couch brushing hair from her face.  
"I'm sorry."  
What would the kindest girl she knew have to apologise for?  
"I've never been good enough." Vanya took ahold of her hand softly caressing it.  
Not this bullshit!  
"I-I don't. I don't know how-!" She choked a sob out.  
"I don't know how to help you!" She cried out holding the small hand closer.  
COME ON MOVE ASSHOLE!  
"I've never been able to help! You-you always made me feel..." she paused as the girl sensed tears dripping from her face.  
"Like.. Fa-family." She cried harder forcing herself quieter.  
SHE NEEDS YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER SO WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING.  
"I-I love you so much."

M O V E .

The girl sat up gasping roughly for air coughing as Vanya shrieked before holding her. She fell into her lap on the floor while being pulled all the more closer.  
"Hey it's ok, it's ok, it's ok." Vanya softly mumbled into her hair.  
"It's alright now, it's ok." She felt herself grinning uncontrollably.  
"Va-nya." The girls voice rang out scratched like.  
"Shhh shhh shhh it's alright I've got you-I've got you."  
"What happe-." Grace stepped into the room before taking in the sight before her.  
"(Y/n)! She's awake!" Vanya sat her up more as she began collecting herself.  
"Ma-mama." Slowly but surely her breathing became less ragged, she turned to Vanya holding her tightly leaning forward to her ear.  
"I love you so much sis-sister."  
She rose to her feet immediately about to fall back down if not for Vanya and Grace holding her up.  
"I-I love you both s-s-so much... so much..." she weakly smiled before falling limp.  
"Let's take her to her bed dear." Grace scooped her small frame into her arms as Vanya trailed behind.  
No words were needed as all they needed to say was written in their features.

A piece of them had returned.

A piece they would never be letting leave again.

The night passed quickly for the sisters, Vanya lay beside (y/n), an arm draped across the small girl causing both of them to feel more at ease. Just like old times, they had nothing but each other.

Yet something-somebody was missing.

Her precious Five.

A/N: Short starter but this was to get the beginning out of the way they'll be longer after this. Likes and feedback are appreciated but not necessary <3 I'm finally writing again after ages so sorry if it's shit lol


	2. Chapter 2

Vanya woke first allowing her to relax, she'd noticed how tidy her room had been kept. Grace was most likely preparing it for any moment should (y/n) wake.  
"AAAAHHHHUUHHUH!" Vanya jumped back her attention on the girl before her.  
"(Y/n)-(y/n) hey-look at me." She spoke softly holding onto her. (E/c) orbs darting to her.  
"You're in your room with me it's alright, it's alright." Smiling she leaned into her, slow enough that if she'd wanted space she would know. Before she could even reach her the girl jumped forward barrelling her head into Vanya's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" The brunette played with the girls hair.  
"I dreamt-I-I was, I couldn't-I couldn't move again."   
"It must've been terrifying, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help I didn't know what to do but I should've tried-something?"   
"Vanya you never have to apologise to me not ever! Especially when there's nothing you should be apologising for! You've always been so good to me. I will always owe everything to you."   
"Girls?" Pogo stepped into the room.  
"Pogo!" She leapt forward stumbling slightly as she gripped him to her.  
"My Eight haven't you-uhm not grown?" She giggled pulling back.  
"As much as I am overjoyed to see you both again I come regarding other matters." His face strained slightly.  
"It's your father."

"He passed, last night." The brunette sat thinking it all over.  
"Oh... I guess it was a matter of time? I didn't get to see him properly..." (Y/n) spoke taking her place by Vanya's side again.  
"Your siblings have been notified, at least you are awake." He looked to her.  
"They will be pleased."   
"I... doubt it." Pogo and Vanya went silent waiting for an explanation.  
"That whole time I was 'awake'." Their eyes widened as their minds ran through all sorts of different situations she'd had to witness, unable to do anything.  
"It'd be a nice surprise if they cared at all but either way I'm excited to see them! I wonder how much they've changed?"   
"You'll be able to see for yourself soon enough young lady."  
"Hey c'mon I might have the body of a child but mentally I'm the same age as Vanya!"  
"Very well little one, Grace has breakfast prepared for you both. Will you be joining?" (Y/n) looked up expectantly.  
"Oh. I'd like that." She held Vanya's wrist pulling her down the long hall. Memories of their youths filled the pair.

"Vanya! Breakfastbreakfastbreakfast." Giggles bounced off the walls as they made their way towards a certain room. The (h/c) girl bounced while the other yawned, knocking. A few seconds after a soft blue mist appeared followed by a boy appeared at (y/n)'s side.  
"Morning Five." She pulled him forward, clinging tightly. Usually the boy would have scoffed and pushed whoever it was away, but this was (y/n), he'd never dare push her away. 

"Fhif if reawwy good." (Y/n) spoke through a mouthful of pancake.  
"Don't speak with your mouth full my sweet." Grace beamed.  
"After so many years I've forgotten my manners. Mama your cooking is wonderful as always."   
"Thank you, I have to make sure my children get nothing but the best." She spoke wandering around the dining table cleaning and dusting the already spotless objects.

Finally after so long of the duo wandering the house looking at things and talking they'd stumbled upon the book.  
"I-I understand if you don't want to speak to me-or have anything to do with me but-."  
"Shh shh Vanya, I'm glad you wrote this." Holding it she flicked through it.  
"I can't wait to read it myself properly." Grinning up to her a knock interrupted their thoughts.  
"Do you want me to?" Vanya smiled at her gloomily.  
"I'll get it, rest more if you'd like." (Y/n) watched her retreating figure as she sat back in the very spot she'd been in for too long, oddly comfortable. 

One by one everybody had gathered, the first of which being Vanya lifting your legs onto her lap so she could sit down as the rest looked at the small girl oddly.  
"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" Klaus spoke up, as Vanya opened her mouth she was interrupted.  
"Not likely, she's just a dead body... It's cruel keeping her like this." Luther announced.  
"As much as I hate to say it I agree with Luther." Diego grumbled.  
"Yeah fuck you guys too." (Y/n) sat forward surprising all of them.  
"Guys what the fuck." Vanya whispered.  
"I'm with Vanya what the FUCK (y/n) you're AWAKE!" Klaus stood rushing forward holding tightly as he twirled her around.  
"No she means 'what the fuck' to YOU, I woke up yesterday when Vanya visited me." She swatted his arms taking a seat again glaring at the bunch of them. Guilt set in, when was the last time they visited-let alone looked at her.  
"Dead body, pipe down." Walking to the bar she pulled a few bottles out.  
"Hey! Who told you you could drink young lady?" Luther stood causing more anger in the small girl as she held her hands forward, controlling him to sit back down again as he struggled.  
"I am the same age as you One." Taking ice cubes and mixing her drink she cleared her throat again.  
"So, the funeral." Waving her hand she took her seat with Vanya to her right, Klaus to her left.  
"I figured we could have a sort of memorial service." Luther stood again eyes fixated to a pair of small hands.  
"In the courtyard at sundown, say a few words y'know just in dad's favourite spot." Swallowing her drink harshly she didn't know what else to expect from their dear old father.   
"Dad had a favourite spot?"  
"Yeah you know under the oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time none of you ever do that?" She couldn't hold herself back from laughing slightly.  
"Was a bit busy." She smirked taking another sip.  
"Will there be refreshments? Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner." Klaus smiled to the small girl silently pointing at the drink making a pleading face and hands begging for some, she gave in passing it to him.  
"No-."  
"Sure I'll make them." Luther looked at (y/n), her grin pissing him off further. Klaus held a blunt out offering it to the girl as she took ahold smoking it lightly.  
"(Y/n)!" Allison was seated as quickly as she stood by a simple wave of her hand.  
"You don't seem to realise I'm not a child anymore despite," looking down at her small frame "these circumstances."  
"Little puppet you've gotten quite feisty! This will be fun."   
"Klaus don't encourage her." Diego glared at the small girl as she grinned once again.  
"Is that my skirt?" Allison spoke trying to turn the attention to something else.  
"Oh this I found it in your room. A little dated I know, but!" He stood fully showing it off.  
"It's very breathy on the... Bits." The trio held back a laugh.  
"Listen up. There's still some important things we need to discuss."  
"Like the way he died."  
"And here we go." Diego rolled his eyes.  
"I don't understand, they said it was a heart attack?" Vanya mumbled.  
"According to the coroner." (Y/n) held back a scoff.  
"Well wouldn't they know?"  
"Theoretically."   
"Theoretically?"  
"I'm just saying at the very least something happened... the last time I talked to dad he sounded strange."  
"Ohh quelle surprise." Klaus held his head back gargling.  
"Strange how?" Allison asked.  
"He sounded on edge." Klaus swapped the blunt for the drink as Luther spoke much to the girl's pleasure, her mouth felt oh so dry.  
"Told me I should be careful who to trust." His eyes landing on (y/n) for a moment too long.  
"Luther he was a paranoid, bitter, old man who was starting to loose what was left of his marbles." Diego stood facing Luther.  
"No, he must've known something was going to happen." Luther turned his attention to Klaus.  
"Look I know you don't like to do it but I need you to talk to dad." He gasped sitting forward.  
"I can't just call dad in the afterlife and be like 'dad could you stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call'."  
"Since when that's your thing."   
"I'm not in the right-frame of mind!"   
"You're high?" Allison's tone deepened.  
"Yeahahah. I mean how are you not listening to this nonsense, right little (y/n)." His free hand reached up ruffling her hair.  
"He's got a point." Shrugging her shoulders as Vanya looked to her disapprovingly.  
"Well sober up this is important." 

Five's portrait had caught (y/n)'s attention, losing herself in thought the passing conversation muted itself, she'd had plenty of time to think of all the different possibilities, more than enough 'what if's yet all she could do was bathe in her anger. No rest from the torment.

"Where are you going with this?" Klaus brought her back to the matter at hand.  
"Well isn't it obvious, he thinks one of us killed dad. And we all know who his primary suspect is." Diego turned his attention to (y/n) while Luther looked around grunting and avoiding the girls fixed glare. Klaus sat forward placing an arm around (y/n) protectively.  
"You do..." Vanya sat forward intertwining their arms.  
"How could you think that?"  
"Great job Luther way to lead."   
"Yeah cause the first thing I'd do when I wake up after years and years of being paralysed is kill dad-not see Vanya or some other bullshit."   
"That's not what I'm saying..." He looked into (y/n)'s eyes back-pedalling as much as possible.  
"You're crazy you're crazy c'mon little (y/n), Vanya." The three began to walk out.  
"I'm not finished."  
"Ok well sorry we're gonna go kill mom be right back." He told him coldly still having his arm shielding her.

"Live in five, four, three, two..."

Standing by Five a girl was fixing her mask and uniform, hoping to look her best for the cameras awaiting.  
"Hey, (y/n)." She looked to him, still fidgeting her clothing around.  
"Don't worry you look great." He smiled softly taking her cheek in his hand rubbing over her skin.  
"You too, though I'm sure you know already."   
"Hey stupids listen up!" Diego barked, turning their attention back to the group, Luther had been going through the plan with them all before being so rudely interrupted.  
"Yeah yeah we know already let's go!" (Y/n) held Five's hand as they ran, spatial jumping down the hall.  
"Guys that's-! Aaand they're gone." Ben sighed.

As the rest of the team played their parts as (y/n) and Five stood away from the others.  
"Watch this." She lifted her hands controlling one of the men holding up the bank to knock himself and a fair few others out, all while screaming leaving the pair chuckling.  
"Hold on tight." Five held his arm out as they spatial jumped to the top of a counter.  
"Or what?" They appeared (y/n) in his arms as he spoke to the man. She stuck her tongue out while jumping again, swapping his gun for a stapler as he spun around to them.  
"That's one badass stapler!" The pair threw the stapler into his face causing him to fall down.

"Do I really have to do this?" Ben spoke nervously.  
"It'll be alright Ben you've got this! It'll be over really soon." Stepping forward (y/n) gave him a pat on the back.  
"Mmm I guess." He stepped through the door and back through again in seemingly no time at all.  
"Can we go home now?"

Facing the mass amount of people before themselves Five held himself back from holding (y/n)'s hand tightly, he had to be strong for her. Though there was no need as he felt her hand sneak it's way into his, on the outside he rolled his eyes on the inside however he loved how their hands connected like puzzle pieces, perfect for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

After everybody had gone to their respective spaces (y/n) and Klaus walked to the bar once again, in hopes of reaching their father.  
"Listen up old man!"  
"Yeah you tell him." The girl stood fixing herself another drink.  
"If I was murdered and one of my sons-adopted sons," she chuckled "happened to be able to commune with the dead I might think about I don't know hahah I don't know hahah-manifesting!" He stood back raising his arms.  
"Do the whole big angry ghost lecture tell everyone who done it and fine eternal peace." He raised his head up waiting for an answer. This was sure to go nowhere not that (y/n) was complaining.  
"Eternal peace is probably overrated." He spat out much like a child being told they can't have a toy they asked for.  
"Ughhh." He span around, defeated.  
"C'mon Reggy, please." He whined.  
"Just need to sober up!" He slapped himself in the face a few times.  
"You're not doing it hard enough."  
"Yeah well why don't yo-." With a flick of her wrist he'd slapped himself harder than the other times before.  
"I just did."   
"Oh ha ha very funny... do it again? I think it's working."  
A hefty amount of red hand prints later still nothing.  
"Come on! COME OONNN! CHOP CHOP! YOUUU ALWAYS WERE A STUBBORN BASTARD!" He stood looking to the girl before beginning to lean over the bar.  
"I don't know about you but I need a drin-." CLASH! He stood back hands on his head in shock only furthering the girls laughter.  
"Well there-," she spoke between laughs "there goes dad hahAHAHAH!"   
"SSHHHH help me put dad back in his vase."

Retreating to the basement brought more memories back.  
"Hey remember when we came down here to-."  
"To smoke and get away from it all? I remember." Klaus turned to her as they both laughed.  
"I probably shouldn't offer you one but, knowing you you'll get more no matter what anyone says." She smiled taking a cigarette from him.  
"That's... very true." Giggling between themselves as they revisited their old memories when a familiar song began to play. The two practically threw themselves off the table to start dancing.  
The pair traded dancing with their father, at one point placing him down so they could dance together. They felt like kids again with no cares in the world it was all about this moment and letting themselves go.  
"Klaus, everybody's dancing too." She looked up happily.  
"I can feel them, it's so beautiful-." They were cutoff by the music stopping short as the whole house shook, Klaus grabbed the ashes before they flew off the table.  
"Daddy?" He spoke up.  
They made their way outside to the courtyard where the others already were.  
"Klaus I told you to leave the-!" Too late. He'd thrown the thing!  
"Fire extinguisher..." (y/n) didn't think of it too long more focused on this oddly familiar blue.  
"Everybody get behind me."   
"Yeah get behind us." Diego spoke up.

It wouldn't matter, she wouldn't stay behind them long as a face emerged falling to the ground causing her to sprint forward immediately catching them.  
"Five?" She spoke breathlessly as he blinked a few times coming to his senses.  
"(Y/n)." Tears formed before either of them could process what had just happened, only holding one another close.  
"Does anybody else see little Five?" Vanya gave him a confused look before looking forward, finally, (y/n) could be happy?

"What's the date-the exact date?" Five wordlessly began making two peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches-no need to ask (y/n) if she wanted one-he knew she would.  
"24th."   
"Of what?" (Y/n) passed Five the marshmallows taking a seat on the table right by his side.  
"March." He looked up to the girl for a moment an almost smile tugging at his features as their eyes locked.  
"Good." Carrying on preparing their food Luther spoke up.  
"So are we gonna talk about what just happened?" He rose from his seat in a small outburst.  
"It's been seventeen years." The girl lifted her hand ready for if he dare try anything with her dearest.  
"It's been a lot longer than that." He spatial jumped through Luther reaching a top a shelf.  
"I haven't missed that."  
"Where'd you go?" Diego asked.  
"The future-," he appeared by his girl's side again "it's shit by the way."  
"Called it!" Klaus raised his hand.  
"I should've listened to the old man, jumping through space is one thing but jumping through time is a toss of the dice. Nice dress."  
"Oh danke." Klaus beamed.  
"How did you get back?" Allison pondered.  
"In the end I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time."  
"That makes no sense." Diego muttered.  
"Well it would if you were smarter." Luther held the man back as (y/n) chuckled.  
"How long were you there?"   
"Forty five years give or take." They took their seats again.  
"So what are you saying? You're fifty eight?" Luther observed.  
"No my consciousness is fifty eight apparently my body is now sixteen again." Finishing the sandwiches he passed one to (y/n) which she took graciously.  
"How does that even work?" Vanya questioned.  
"Eight kept saying the equations were off, bet she's laughing now." The group turned to the girl.  
"Not you doll. Guess I missed the funeral." He took a newspaper in his hands staring at the front page of their dead father.  
"How'd you know about that?" Luther looked at him.  
"What part of the future do you not understand? Heart failure huh?"  
"Yeah."   
"No." The massive man spoke.  
"He thinks I killed him." (Y/n) announced through bites of her sandwich.  
"That's not-."  
"Did you?" Five expressed, watching her.  
"Nah like I said, the first thing I do when I wake up isn't gonna be kill dad."   
"Shame." The pair grinned deviously at one another as she laughed.  
"Nice to see nothing's changed." Taking her free hand in his softly they began walking away.  
"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Allison watched the pairs retreating figures.  
"What else is there to say? Circle of life." 

"I haven't been in here in so long." (Y/n) fell backwards on the boy's bed as he sat beside her.  
"I-I don't know how," her face softened at his tone "I'm sorry I left you-all alone! I didn't-I don't want that again." He rushed as though it was difficult putting everything into words after so long.  
"You're here now though," she rubbed circles on his hand with her thumb "you had no idea what would happen, I heard and 'saw' it all-I understand Five."   
"So you were conscious for it all? Everything?" He turned his hand around letting hers slip into his.  
"Yes." She placed her head on his shoulder.  
"We can talk about it another time for now I feel like you've got something planned?" She'd brought his attention back to the deadly important matters at hand.  
"Oh right, need to get changed." Looking down at the comically oversized suit the girl smirked.  
"I need to as well I'll be back in a minute!" Taking their hands from one another begrudgingly the boy walked to his wardrobe, leaving the girl to herself.

"Shit..." (y/n) uttered, nothing but the uniform in all of it. Taking a random set and placing them on her bed she glared at the skirt and chucked it away, grabbing everything else she made her way back.

A small soft knock sounded as Five opened his door, when he saw who it was his glare softened.  
"Hey Five look!" She twirled showing her new uniform off.  
"It fits great!"

(Y/n) tapped the door a few times hearing a voice ring out.  
"Come in." Letting herself in she as greeted with Five doing his shirt up.  
"Do you have any shirts you don't mind me wearing? I refuse to wear the skirt." He turned around grabbing a random pair throwing them her way.  
"Try this."   
"Thanks!" She closed the door making her way to the bed again, pulling her jumpsuit trousers off which she'd been wearing for god knows how many years.  
"Oh!" (Y/n)'s attention flicked up to Five's face being covered by his arms as he turned himself away.  
"Hahahah calm down, you don't have to turn away. We aren't kids any-well you get what I mean." Slowly he turned back, his face dusted a light pink. His eyes trailed over her taking in her beauty, his shorts fit snugly around her, suited with her oversized hoodie she looked adorable though he'd never let anybody other than her know he thought such things. The most they'd know is they were close the rest was none of their business-in his mind at least. She tugged her top half off causing the pink on Five's face to darken.  
"Five?" He snapped out of his trance seeing her looking amused causing him to turn away again.  
"Alright all done!" She tucked her shortsleeved shirt into the shorts, grabbing the blazer and leaning down to pull her socks up and make sure they were attached properly.  
"Just like old times." He stated, deep in thought.

"Nice to know dad didn't forget me." They stood closely hands intertwined looking at the portrait of Five as Vanya approached.  
"Read your book by the way." He faced her.  
"Found it in a library that was still standing..." (y/n)'s face contorted in confusion, she'd be sure to raise it with him at another time.  
"Thought it was pretty good, all things considered... Definitely ballsy giving up the family secrets. Sure that went over well."   
"They hate me." Vanya's eyes traced the floor.  
"Screw them, you've got us." (Y/n) grinned.  
"There are worse things that can happen." Five squeezed her hand reassuringly, whether reassuring herself or him was unclear.  
"You mean like what happened to Ben?"  
"Was it bad?" (Y/n) hesitated as Vanya nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanya let the two know of Ben's memorial, Five hadn't wanted to approach though he couldn't deny (y/n).  
"Ben..." She placed a hand on the cold metal plate that read his name, staring up at the statue while the rain drenched them. Five couldn't bear to look, he had to act strong, he had to otherwise, what else could he do?  
They heard the door open behind them as the rest of their so called 'family' stepped out, Luther carrying the ashes.  
"Little puppet, you'll get cold!" Klaus sped walk holding a black umbrella out for the pair, opening his own small pink rimmed one.  
"Thank you..." Five opened it placing his other hand to her shoulder guiding her to stand with everybody.  
"Did something happen?" Grace inquired.  
"Dad died. Remember?" Allison reminded her.  
"Klaus." She tugged on his coat pointing at his cigarettes, rolling his eyes he held them out to her.  
"I'm not sure who the bad influence is out of the two of us." He mumbled, his cig in his mouth pulling his lighter out.  
"I think it's both." They shared a chuckle as they smoked.  
"Whenever you're ready dear boy." Pogo took his place next to everybody as Five quickly glanced at (y/n), a habit that he knew would begin to form, almost as if he was afraid the next time he'd look she wouldn't be there.  
"(Y/n)," He whispered harshly as she took a drag.  
"Oh sorry did you want some?" She held it out to him as he threw it forward, she placed a hand out in shock as it stopped in midair, returning to her.  
"Well that's... New." She spoke offhandedly as Klaus and Five exchanged a look before turning back to Luther opening their fathers ashes, tipping them so they fell out pathetically. (Y/n) made sure to hold back a laugh.  
"Probably would've been better with some wind."   
"Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo chimed in.  
"Very well... In all regards Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today, for that alone I shall forever be in his debt he was my master and my friend and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy-."  
"He was a monster." Diego interrupted, even (y/n) knew to sense the mood and this was not the time for that.  
"He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off withou-." The girl dropped her cigarette stepping on it.  
"Do you ever shut up-oh my fuck stop please." (Y/n)'s hands went to her face as her eyebrows furrowed, sure it's not like he was wrong but at the mans funeral?  
"My name is Number Two you know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names, he had mom do it."   
"Would anybody like something to eat?"   
"No it's ok mom." Vanya told her.  
"Oh.. Okay." She forced a smile.  
"Look you wanna pay your respects, go ahead but at least be honest about the kind of man he was."  
"How can we pay our respects when you aren't being respectful at a funeral." (Y/n)'s voice tore through the air.  
"You should stop talking." Luther spoke down to the smaller man.  
"You should be on my side Number One, Number Eight."   
"I am warning you."  
"They're going to fight, like the cavemen they are." (Y/n) voiced to Five, sure enough they did.  
"Boys! Stop this at once!" Pogo yelled, everybody took steps back as not to be caught in the middle of it all. Klaus had attempted to shield the smaller couple from the ongoing commotion, every time they swat his arm away until he gave up.  
"C'mon big boy!" Diego rang out both of their body's tense as the air, releasing their feelings, their anger on each other.  
"Stop it!" Vanya told them only to be ignored.  
"Hit him!" Klaus wasn't saying it to one of them in particular only wanting to watch the entertainment, as did the smaller two. Shaking his head Pogo made his way inside.  
"Get! Off! Me!" Diego struggled.  
"We don't have time for this, let's go." Five started leading the girl away.  
Diego had dodged an oncoming punch from Luther as loud metal noises were heard. Cringing they saw Ben's broken statue.  
"What. The. Fuck." (Y/n) stepped forward, frustrated beyond comprehension as she held her hands out, Diego and Luther grunted breathlessly feeling the air being crushed out of them. They were forced to the floor unable to move.  
"How dare you." Holding her arms out again she tensed slowly bringing Ben's statue to where it was before. More than done they returned inside, with Five leading (y/n) away. All eyes on the small couple.

17 years ago

Five stood beside (y/n) seeing her waving toward her friend Vanya at the top of the stairs before turning allowing them to nod to each other, ready to win. Hearing the whistle everyone but them rushed forward, Five jumped the two of them in front as (y/n) raised her arms stopping everybody in their tracks, having used all of her energy doing so Five put her arm across his shoulders, pulling her up. After making their way up together she let them move.  
"Hey that's not fair! They cheated!" Diego whined.  
"They adapted." 

In the artists chair at the moment was Diego flinching from their mother's contact, she stepped back. Luther would be after, Ben, Five and lastly (y/n), in between the pair their pinky fingers intertwined.  
"Hey it'll be alright Five," wide eyes met the most beautiful shade of (e/c) he'd ever seen "I've got you."  
"You've got me too." The words fell from his lips ever so smoothly.

"I need some coffee." Five grumbled.  
"There's gotta be some somewhere-let's go look!" (Y/n) led the boy to the lower area of the mansion, greeting Klaus as he was already there messing with an electric guitar.  
"Where's Vanya?"   
"She left already little puppet, mean old everybody scaring her away most likely." He strummed sadly while Allison approached.  
"That's unfortunate," (y/n) looked at Five inquisitively "an entire square block, forty two bedrooms, nineteen bathrooms, but not a single drop of coffee." He spat.  
"Dad hated caffeine." Allison noted.  
"Oh he hated children-." Klaus started.  
"And he had plenty of us." (Y/n) held her hand behind her allowing Klaus to high-five her.  
"We're taking the car." Five held his arm out offering it, the small girl taking it immediately.  
"Where are you going?" Klaus leant forward, concerned.  
"To get some decent cups of coffee."   
"Do you even know how to drive?" Allison pondered, smiling down at them.  
"Careful now, respect your elders." (Y/n) changed her tone to sound much older, poking fun.  
"I know how to do everything." They turned, immediately jumping away.  
"I feel like... We should try and stop them-then again I also just kinda wanna see what happens." Klaus laughed.  
"Where's dead-girl and time-boy?" Diego mumbled aloud to no one in particular walking in.  
"Oh they poofed out of here for a bit." Klaus moved his hands a little, exaggerating.  
"Guess I'll be seeing you all in what? Ten years when Pogo dies." Diego barked lowly.  
"Not if you die first." Allison smiled.  
"Love you too sis'-good luck on your next film, hope it turns out better than your marriage." 

"Where we headed?" (Y/n) had her boots kicked on the dashboard as Five drove.  
"Griddy's." Her mouth opened in surprise, slight excitement filling her to see the place again.  
"I haven't been there in..." She attempted to count how long she'd been paralysed for.  
"Years!" He smiled sheepishly while keeping his attention on the road ahead.  
"Me neither."   
"There's also something I wanted to ask you about?" Five's face contorted but rested right after.  
"Of course."  
"What did you mean about a 'library that was still standing'?" Silence filled the air.  
"I... This will be a lot to handle but-no easy way to say it-basically-."  
"Five, you can tell me anything." She told him.  
"Alright... The apocalypse is going to happen." His face dropped as she straightened her back.  
"When?..."  
"8 days. But I have a plan-I have this!" He carefully pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and into her hand, resting there for a moment before it went back to the steering wheel.  
"An eye?" She checked it over.  
"A glass eye, see on the back? The serial number. I.. Found it when I first arrived so to say-whoever this belongs to must be the cause of the end of the world. We find whoever that is and save the world, everybody... You..." Gripping to the steering wheel slightly (y/n) placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let's go save the fucking world."

Entering the small building (y/n) took a deep breath, the smell of stale doughnuts heavy in the air. Five placed himself at a seat first while she sat to his right, on his left being the only other person in there besides the waitress, this man was older in a uniform with a label which read 'Ishmael's Towing 24 hour service', he'd been completing a crossword puzzle on a newspaper. Feeling something on her left thigh (y/n) looked to see it was Five's hand as he lightly played with the fabric of the shorts she wore.  
"So what'll it be?" The waitress pulled out a notepad and pencil, 'Agnes' written on her name tag.  
"Get me a chocolate eclair." The man requested as he lifted his face from his newspaper.  
"Can I get the kids some milk or something?" The boy looked up peeved as a forced smile formed while the stranger watched confusedly.  
"The kids want coffee," (y/n) held back from laughing "black."   
"Please." (Y/n) added, kindly smiling as the boy beside her attempted his best smile, only turning out to be worse than the last.  
"Cute kids." Agnes told the man looking to the boy as she scurried away, seemingly scared. Silence passed for a moment, Five continued messing with the fabric of the shorts as he opened his mouth.  
"Don't remember this place being such a shithole." The man's eyes widened.  
"We used to come here as kids," his face twisted.   
"Used to sneak out and eat doughnuts till we puked." (Y/n) finished, memories flowing through the pair.  
"Simpler times huh?" Five locked eyes with (y/n) before turning his attention back to the stranger.  
"I.. Suppose." Agnes had returned, two black coffees in one hand with the man's eclair in the other.  
"Thanks." (Y/n) nodded graciously.  
"You're very welcome sweetie."  
"I got theirs." The man passed a note to Agnes.  
"Thanks." Five repeated for the two, checking the label on the man's uniform.  
"Must know your way around the city."   
"I'd hope so, been driving here for twenty years."  
"Good. We need an address." Five lifted his hand from the girl's shorts, sipping his drink. (Y/n) had taken her first try of it at around the same time, both of them held a slightly disgusted look.  
"I'll make sure we have coffee at home soon." She placed hear head atop his right shoulder, huskily breathing the words into his ear as a shiver ran down his back. Wordlessly he gave a single nod response as he continued talking to the man. (Y/n) stared into the white coloured cup sighing as she knocked her head back finishing it as the man left. Placing it down again she sensed something approaching, lots of something's.  
"Five. I feel lots of people coming." She reported as slight panic set into her, what did these people want?  
"We'll do what we do best." He winked, forcing the bitter coffee down as men dressed in full combat gear stormed in. They held their guns steadily approaching the pair as two specifically stood either side of them, barrel's levelled to their heads.  
"That was fast," Five noted while they sat unamused "thought we'd have more time before they found us."  
"Okay let's all be professional about this yeah? On your feet and come with us-we wanna talk." The man aiming at (y/n) demanded.  
"We've got nothing to say." Five announced smugly.  
"It doesn't have to go this way-you think I wanna shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?" He barked causing the girl to laugh, distracted for the most part by her Five's hand slowly crept around her shoulder.  
"Don't worry about that," (y/n) began as the boy made sure he'd held her tightly enough, his other hand grabbing a butter knife from the countertop.  
"You won't be going home." Five ended darkly immediately the two appearing behind said man as Five stabbed him in the neck, behind him another man's body twisted and turned as (y/n) controlled him to take the other men down, standing behind him to use as a meat shield before he'd gone fully limp. They were harder and much more draining to control that way. She took over another that had been standing nearby, repeating the process as Five jumped all around the place. 

"At what point where you planning on telling me about this?" She yelled over all the noise.  
"Not now (n/n) I'll tell you in the car!" Finally only a few of them remained, Five hadn't noticed one of them behind him weakly lifting his gun.  
"Five!" Her hand shot outwards, stopping a bullet midair. Slowly looking into the man's fearful eyes as he gazed at her enraged ones, a flick of the wrist forced the bullet to embed itself deeply in the man's skull.  
"Thank you." Five let out, half distracted by the last man left, of which he'd been strangling with his tie.   
"What's this?" (Y/n) held up an unusual device, handing it to Five as he put his tie back on, taking it.  
"Ahh shit..." He rolled up his sleeve picking up a knife, then seating himself on a chair, (y/n) joined on the table, her legs crossed over each other.  
"Five what are you-Five!" She grasped his left hand, ready to cut into his left arm.  
"They're tracking me." Her grip loosened though concern still played along her features.  
"This is for the best doll," she let go completely moving her hand to his shoulder comfortingly "I'll be done soon." Knife met skin as she squirmed, no matter how strong she knew he was it still upset her greatly seeing him in such pain. Finding a small piece of metal with a green light flashing he fished it out and rolled his sleeve back down.   
"Let me wrap it up soon," Five's face softened at her words "or I'll make you let me." He smiled a little shaking his head.  
"Is that the famous Five smiling? I never knew he could do that-it's very cute." She tilted his head up to her as he lightly hit her hand away attempting to hide his smile again, chuckling softly.  
"We should go before more arrive." He took her hand with his non-cut side.  
"Where to?"  
"Vanya's?" He watched her face as it brightened.  
"Vanya's." She agreed.

A/n: <333


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride was pleasant for the pair all things considered, Five explained as much as he could to (y/n) as she listened intently the whole time, only interrupting to reassure him or add a passing comment.  
"Just promise me one thing." Five's visual attention was on the road however he was following her words entirely.  
"Don't. Don't leave me again." She ended in a hushed tone.  
"I promise-I'd never dream of leaving you again. You're... Mostly why I came back."  
"Only mostly?" She teased.  
"The others are, bearable. Sometimes." Her laugh filled his ears, the beautiful laugh he could never seem to get enough of.  
"Hey! Vanya is wonderful!" She joked, coming to her good friend's defence.  
"I'll agree with that. We're here." Removing themselves from the vehicle Five held (y/n)'s had, going first into the building, they arrived quickly.  
"Locked..." Five announced.  
"Move your feet." (Y/n) bent forward as she moved the doormat retrieving a key. Five had turned his head away as soon as she had bent over. Right in front of him. Fighting as best he could he fought off the intense heat he felt in his face.  
"You alright?" He turned his attention back to his girl.  
"Yeah," he cleared his throat "my arm is... Hurting slightly." He lied.  
"Oh! I'd almost forgot-you sit down I'll find some stuff for it." She beamed, entering the apartment and closing it after Five had gotten in. Seating himself he watched (y/n) walk away, he couldn't help but think. 

Think about the apocalypse, think about the commission, think about their family, think about her... Eight! He'd not gotten Eight yet! It wasn't as if she was needed-he had the real Eight again now. On the other hand it couldn't hurt to bring another 'friend' along.  
"Take your blazer off." Looking up he felt flustered, though his usual glare stayed. Or at least whatever glare he always mustered up to his dear (y/n).  
"What?" He muttered, not blinking.  
"Five your arm?"  
"Oh! I-yes." He tore the fabric off of himself rolling his bloodied sleeve up as (y/n) knelt at his side, medical supplies in her hands.  
"Sorry if this stings." He watched her features as carefully as she cleaned his wound, not missing a single thing. She lifted his arm ever so delicately as she wrapped his arm in a bandage, he'd never felt so at peace, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose she brought her face to it confusing the boy. Placing a soft kiss on the bandage she stood.  
"All better." He couldn't help these unusual feelings inside him, anything (y/n) did ignited them time and time again. He wasn't used to uneasy-he loathed feeling uneasy. But the uneasiness he felt, he always begged for more, after so long he worried those feelings would leave him-only to be proven wrong in full force. 

Hearing footsteps Five pulled her into his lap, she moved a little getting comfortable.  
"Jesus!" Vanya turned the lights on being taken aback.  
"Should have locks on your windows." (Y/n) remarked in a joking tone.  
"I live on the second floor." Vanya shut the door.  
"Rapists can climb." Five countered.  
"You guys are so weird." She told them.  
"That's why we're your favourites!" (Y/n) winked, smirking.  
"Not supposed to have favourites." She replied only half holding back a smile.  
"To be fair Five wasn't supposed to stop the apocalypse but here we-ow!" Five pressed his knuckles into her sides as she hit him back playfully.  
"The what?"  
"Way to tell her!" He glared to the face right in front of him, only to receive a tongue stuck out as he shook his head.  
"Nice to see nothing's changed." Vanya grinned at Five.  
"Now the..."  
"Apocalypse." (Y/n) answered, happily.  
"Apocalypse-right... What?" Vanya sat on her couch, across from the duo.  
"When I jumped forward in time, do you know what I saw?" Vanya shook her head.  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Her eyes widened.  
"As far as I could tell I was the last person left alive. I never figured out what killed the human race. I did find something else, the date it happens. The world ends in eight days. I-we have no idea how to stop it." (Y/n) felt Five's had pulling her closer the more he had been telling Vanya of everything, now she was clutched to his chest tightly.  
"I'll put on a pot of coffee." She left the two alone, entering her small kitchen.

"We will put a stop to it." Five looked down, (y/n)'s head was laying on his chest peering up at him.  
"We will." He kissed her forehead, she'd wanted-needed more, no time better than here with no one around. Taking a hand to the back of his head she lightly closed the space between them, soft lips meeting rougher ones as they melted into each other.  
"Here you-oh." Quickly they pulled apart, Five returning to his 'stone cold self' as (y/n) held her pink dusted face in her hands.  
"Thank you Vanya." Five took his drink as did (y/n) mumbling a 'thanks'.  
"No problem." She smiled, happy for them.  
"So when you got to the whole-apocalypse, what happened?" He sighed, preparing himself, (y/n) took his freehand softly as he squeezed it.  
"I survived on scraps-canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find. You know that rumour that twinkie's have an endless shelf life? Well it's total bullshit."  
"Can't even imagine." Vanya mumbled.  
"You do whatever it takes to survive or you die, so we adapted," (y/n)'s attention was raised again "whatever the world threw at us we found a way to overcome it."  
"We?" Vanya only getting a shrug in response from the girl on him.  
"Got anything stronger?" Five gestured to their now empty mugs, Vanya took them leaving the room.  
"Who's we?" (Y/n) asked, a sad undertone present.  
"You'll see soon-if you're worried don't be, I'm yours only." He placed a quick kiss on her again as Vanya entered, alcohol in hand.  
"Ooooo yes yes yes!" (Y/n) giggled after taking it, gulping it down quickly.  
"Don't drink too fast now." Vanya warned as Five slowly had his.  
"Reminds me of one of the first times we stole alcohol from dad." (Y/n) reminisced, gesturing to all three of them.  
"I think I remember that-sort of." Five noted.  
"I'd be surprised, the two of you were blackout drunk. Though it was very entertaining." Vanya smirked as their faces dropped.  
"Oh god-that bad?" (Y/n) hid behind her hand as she laughed more.  
"Not bad-just not quite good either." The girls laughed, Five letting a smile form.  
"We were lucky you hadn't had as much as us. Saved our hides really." Five noted.  
"Good thing it tasted horrible."  
"Cheers to that!" (Y/n) refilled her glass, raising it.  
"Cheers!" The three drank. 

After a while the conversation had gotten to the much important topic at hand.  
"You... Think we're crazy." Five questioned, half stating it.  
"No-no it's just a lot to take in." Vanya defended.  
"Exactly what don't you understand?"  
"Why didn't you just time travel back?" Vanya pondered as (y/n) was disturbed by Five sitting forward more, bringing her up with him.  
"Gee wish I'd thought of that-." (Y/n) tapped him slightly, making a face he knew all too well as 'be nice'.  
"Time travel is a crapshoot, I went into the ice and never acorn-ed. You think I didn't try everything to get back to my family. To (y/n)?" Upon hearing her name she held him closer.  
"If you grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse. How come you still look like a kid?"  
"I told you already." He stood, lightly seating his drunken girl as he poured himself more.  
"I must've gotten the equations wrong."  
"I mean, dad always used to say that... Time travel could mess up your mind." (Y/n) felt as though a nerve may have been struck, Vanya had said it unknowingly all from a place of care of course, though her boy may not feel that way.  
"Maybe that's what's happening?" Five finished his drink quickly, walking to the door after lifting (y/n) up.  
"This was a mistake-you're too young." He put his blazer on.  
"Too naive to understand."  
"No, Five-Five. Wait!" The pair turned and faced Vanya again, (y/n) giving her a sad smile as she gave another back.  
"I haven't seen you in a long time, I haven't seen (y/n) awake in a long time-and I don't want to lose you both again." She confessed.  
"And you know what it's getting late and I have lessons early, I need to sleep, I'm sure you both do too." She walked to the couch, pulling some blankets and pillows out, placing them neatly.  
"We'll talk in the morning, I promise. Night."  
"Night." Five responded as Vanya went to leave before (y/n) pulled her to her small frame.  
"Night, love you sis'." A voice mumbled into her clothes as she smiled, leaning forward.  
"Love you too." She hugged back one last time, finally leaving the two. Closing her bedroom door behind her. The couple sat on the couch, (y/n)'s head in Five's lap as he examined the glass eye. 'Meritech', the name of a company no doubt-it's a start. He played with his girl's hair for a short time, deciding it would be good to go now he spoke softly.  
"I know where we can look for the person." (Y/n) nodded, finding a small piece of paper and pen on the table she scribbled a quick note, the pair then leaving the apartment quietly as they could.

The drive consisted of mostly comfortable silence, the occasional quip here and there as they watched the sunrise.  
"This is beautiful." (Y/n) uttered.  
"She is." Facing him, Five was looking at her directly, quickly looking back at the road again.  
"Didn't take you to be so cheesy." She taunted playfully.  
"I'm not-only you could make me feel so-so... I'm not even sure what it is. I think it's good though." She kissed his cheek, smiling to herself.  
"It's mutual." He caught her wink from the corner of his eye, shaking his head, smiling.

"This place is weird." The pair stood in front of a large white building, hands intertwined.  
"Let's get this over with." Five replied, marching forward. They'd eventually ended up in a waiting room of sorts, Five nervously messed with the eye in his pocket as (y/n) played with the hand she held, only being stopped as a man approached.  
"Can I help you?" He questioned as Five took the glass eye out with his free hand.  
"We need to know who this belongs to."  
"Where did you get that?" The man seemed confused.  
"What do you care-uh?" Five held back a yell as (y/n) kicked him, hard, then grinned forcibly.  
"We... Found it. At a playground actually." (y/n) started.  
"Must've just," they both clicked their tongues as Five ended "popped right out."  
"We want to return it to its rightful owner." (Y/n) lied, unwavering.  
"Aww, what a thoughtful young couple." The lady at the desk noticed making the girl smile happily.  
"Yeahh-look up the name for us will ya?" Five sidestepped the incoming kick from (y/n) only making her stomp really loud.  
"Oops." She shrugged, smiling again as she glared at her boy.  
"I-I'm sorry patient records are strictly confidential. That means we can't tell you-."  
"We know what it means." Five stopped him expecting a kick again, though he'd thought it to be caused by the man assuming they were idiots.  
"But I'll tell you what I can do! I will take the eye off your hands and return it to the owner. I'm sure he or she will be very grateful-so if I could just-." He reached out causing the girl to hiss.  
"Oh my!"  
"You're not touching this eye." Five stated.  
"Now you listen here childre-." Annoying the pair, (y/n) removes her hand from Five's, grabbing the doctor's coat and pulling him to their level, she felt kind of bad but those thoughts went away when she remembered the impending doom... Maybe slightly because he was talking down to them but mostly impending doom.  
"No you listen to me asshole. We've come a long way for this-through some shit your pea brain couldn't even comprehend so give us the information we need and we'll be on our merry way-." He opened his mouth to speak before Five continued "and if you call us 'children' one more time-I'm putting your head through that damn wall."  
"Ohh dear." (Y/n) snorted at the lady's response.  
"Call security." The doctor whispered offhandedly, the pair letting him go with no more hassle, for now.  
"Yeah." She picked up her phone, (y/n) raised her hand making her place it back down again as they left.

"I have another idea." (Y/n) mumbled as they drove to the academy.  
"Yes doll?"

A/n : season two I'm so excited <3


	6. Chapter 6

"(Y/n)? Five? You upstairs?" Hearing Vanya's voice as she entered the mansion they panicked, hitting Klaus and pushing him into Five's wardrobe.  
"Shit get in there-hide!" Five whispered lowly, closing the doors as (y/n) flung herself onto the bed.  
"You'll ruin the mattress like that." He uttered.  
"I'll get you any mattress your heart desires, my dearest." (Y/n)'s tone was half playful as Vanya stopped at the doorway.  
"There you both are-I was worried sick."   
"Did you see my note?" (Y/n) pondered.  
"Note?"   
"That's okay, sorry we worried you." (Y/n) moved to her, pulling her in for a hug.  
"No I'm the one that should be sorry-."  
"What for?" The small girl looked up to Vanya.  
"I-I was dismissive. I guess, I guess I didn't know how to process what you were both telling me-and I still can't to be honest." 

"Maybe you were right to be dismissive." Five asserted, turning away scoffing.  
"Maybe it wasn't real after all..." (y/n) knew for a fact it was real, but would it do any harm letting Vanya think that there would be no apocalypse? Undecided she stayed quiet. Removing herself from Vanya she threw herself on the bed again, Five tensed making her giggle.  
"It felt real... well like you said-the old man did say time travel could contaminate the mind."  
"Maybe I'm not the right person for you to be talking to? Look, I used to see someone-a therapist, I could give you her information."  
"Thanks but," looking back to his girl he smiled "I think we're just gonna get some rest. It's been a long time since either of us have had a good sleep."   
"Okay." Vanya nodded, exchanging a smile and wave from (y/n) she turned, walking away. Five peered out of the door to check if she was far away enough as Klaus stumbled from the closet door, carelessly.  
"He's finally come out of the closet." (Y/n) confirmed jokingly, rising from the bed as Klaus smiled.  
"That was all so," he stomped on a few small toys as the pair cringed from the noise "touching! All that stuff about family-about dad-about time wooow." He carried on unaffected completely.  
"About time you lowered your goddamn volume." (Y/n) hushed.  
"I'm moist." He cried out.  
"Thought we told you to put on something professional." Five complained, his glare on Klaus' outfit choice.  
"What?" Klaus seemed offended.  
"This is my nicest outfit."  
"I like it-but it won't work Klaus." (Y/n) warned, smiling softly as Five sighed.  
"We'll raid the old man's closet." Five announced as the they left the room, (y/n)'s hand slipped into his.  
"Whatever long as I get paid." Klaus huffed following them.  
"You'll get paid when the job is done." Five reminded him.

"Okay but just so we're clear on the finer details," stopping in their steps the small couple's attention on Klaus "so I just gotta walk into this place and pretend to be your dear old dad?" Five half forced a smile.  
"Something like that."   
"What's our cover story?" Klaus' eyes flicked between the two.  
"Cover story?" (Y/n) inquired.  
"I mean was I really young when I had Five? Like sixteen-like young and-terribly misguided." Klaus' hands were over his heart as he leant back dramatically.  
"Sure." Five mumbled.  
"(Y/n) is your childhood friend-one you're in love with! Make sure it's obvious this has to be believable." Klaus teased winking at him as (y/n) hid her face on Five's shoulder, watching the glare intensify the man didn't linger on the topic.  
"Your mother-that slut!" He spat out.  
"Whoever she was, we met... At the disco, okay." His tone made him seem proud of himself.  
"Remember that! Oh my god the sex was amaaaziiiing." His eyes had closed as he clicked, ever the drama queen as (y/n) giggled.  
"What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain." Five began walking to their father's room again.  
"Don't make me put you in time out." 

"I think these should fit alright, or enough at least." (Y/n) passed some neatly stacked clothes she'd picked out to Klaus.  
"Alright-hey these don't look so bad."   
"Very good now go change." Five demanded as he pushed him forward.  
"Jeez in such a rush to get rid of me, you guys planning to get it on a little before we go." He teasingly ruffled Five's hair.  
"Would you shut up!" Five burst out only resulting in laughter.  
"Just get changed!" (Y/n) sputtered right after.  
"I'll be back soon lovebirds!" He announced, traversing the hallway.  
"But not too soon." He gave a nod as he ran away.  
"I'd be lying if that didn't sound nice." Five released breathlessly after knowing Klaus was far enough away.  
"What?"   
"Nothing." He lied, watching her lips.  
"You sure?" (Y/n) placed his hands on her hips while she toyed with his arms. He'd have spoken but he hadn't been able to, no words needed as their lips found each other. His girl had been about to pull back, he wouldn't be having it. He deepened the kiss while pushing her to the wall causing her to moan into his mouth. He'd placed his left leg in between hers, hands at either side of her as she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled away only to move his lips to her neck, biting and sucking all over as her breathing was heavy in his ear. 

They stayed that way for a long time, long enough that Five knew he'd done well. Long enough that Klaus had come back.  
"So what do you think?" He jumped from the last step to in front of them, brandishing his new clothes. He gasped as they pulled apart quickly, he laughed uncontrollably.  
"Don't. Say. A word." Five grumbled darkly.  
"Looks-looks good Klaus." (Y/n) let him know, feeling her neck slightly.  
"Mmmhhhhhmmm."  
"Get in the car!" Five yelled, spatial jumping himself and (y/n) further down in the house, leading her outside they sat in the front. Five looked to (y/n) meeting eyes already trained on him, a few seconds passed until they both snorted at the situation up until Klaus joined the car.  
"You kids better use protection y'hear-ah!" (Y/n) waved her hand as she made him hit himself a few times.  
"Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?"   
"Okay! Okay! I'll stop now!" She let his arm rest again.  
"But on the real do use protectio-." Klaus noticed Five's deadly stare as he shrank in his seat.  
"Or... Don't?" 

"Like I said to your son and his girlfriend earlier any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential, without the clients consent I simply can't tell you." Hearing the doctor's words Five leaned further over the table.  
"Well we can't get consent if you don't give us a name."   
"That's not my problem sorry. Now there's really nothing more I can do so-."  
"It's about to be your problem." (Y/n) grumbled.  
"And what about my consent?" Klaus spoke up.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Who gave you permission to lay your hands," he stopped as he forced a yelp "on these children."   
"What?"   
"You heard me."  
"I didn't touch them." The man defended angrily.  
"Ohh really? Well then how did he get that swollen lip then?"   
"He doesn't have a swollen-."  
"AH!" Klaus socked Five in the face shocking (y/n) as she worried for him.  
"And what about our sweet little puppet?" (Y/n) awaited a punch that never came.  
"How could you try that with a little girl?" Klaus growled deviously, Five watched him proudly.  
"You're crazy." The doctor pointed at Klaus.  
"Hahah you got no idea," picking up a snow globe from the man's desk he read it aloud "'peace on earth' that's so sweet hu-AH OHHH GOOUU. GOD THAT HURT!" Blood poured down Klaus' face while (y/n) had been checking the small cut on Five's face, he gave her a tiny smile.  
"I'm calling securi-oh what are you doing?!" Klaus stole the phone out of the man's hand.  
"There's been an assault in Mr Big's office so we need security now-SCHNELL!" He threw the phone back to its holder.  
"Now here's what's gonna happen Grant."  
"It's... Lance."  
"In about sixty seconds two security guards are gonna burst through that door and they're gonna see a whooole lotta blood and they're gonna wonder 'what the hell happened' and we're gonna tell them that you." His voice wavered.  
"Beat the shit out of us." His voice broke as he forced another cry.  
"You're gonna do great in prison Grant-trust me I've been there. A little piece of chicken like you-ohh my god you're gonna get passed around like-ah you're gonna do great that's all I'm saying." Klaus shook his hand, grinning.  
"Jesus you are one evil sick bastard."   
"Thank you." Klaus nodded, spitting a piece of glass out from the inside of his mouth.

Klaus sat on a desk dealing with the doctor as (y/n) turned Five's head to her.  
"How's it feel?" She muttered softly.  
"It's barely anything, you've seen me take way worse."   
"Yeah but it means I can use it as an excuse to do this." She pulled him forward, kissing him softly.  
"All better." She mumbled happily.  
"You know for a fact you don't have to use excuses to kiss me." Five pulled her in again making Klaus gag.  
"Way to ruin the moment asshole." Five hit him playfully.  
"It's what I do best!" He beamed.  
"Huh that's strange," the doctor spoke up "the eye, it hasn't been purchased by a client yet."  
"What do you mean?" (Y/n) asked confusedly.  
"Well uh," he got distracted as Klaus hovered around him menacingly "our records say the eye with that serial number... This can't be right-it hasn't even been manufactured yet. Where did you get that eye?" Five stood dazed for a moment before scoffing, seeming upset.

"Well this is not good." Five groaned, his hand squeezing (y/n)'s more so than usual.  
"I was pretty good right? 'What about my consent bitch'!" Klaus joked.  
"You did great thank you, though it was in vain sadly." (Y/n) praised.  
"What's the big deal with this eye anyway?"  
"There's someone out there who's going to loose an eye in the next seven days-they're gonna bring about the end of life as we know it." Five mumbled, squeezing (y/n)'s hand even more.  
"Yeah can I get that twenty bucks like-now or what?" Klaus asked unfazed.  
"Your twenty bucks?"  
"Yeah my twenty bucks." (Y/n) caught Five's attention as a reminder to 'play nice'.  
"The apocalypse is coming and all you can think about is getting high?"   
"Well I'm also," Klaus put his hands on his stomach "quite hungry, tummy's a rumblin' rrrrr." He made a gesture with his fingers causing Five more distress.

"You're useless." He uttered.  
"You're all-," Five looked to (y/n) as she was distracted by some birds flying by "most of you are, useless." He whispered.  
"Oh come oonnn lighten up old man." Five led themselves to the small stairs, placing (y/n) in front of him a few steps below.  
"Y'know I've just now realised why you're so uptight-you must be horny-," (y/n) choked on her air "as hellll." Klaus sat himself beside the two.  
"All those years alone that's gotta screw with your head-but now you're back! You have (y/n) and she's awake! It's almost too perfect." Klaus approved, speaking dreamily. 

Five would have responded with something snarky, something clever but he hadn't wanted to, Klaus gushing over them made him feel... Happy? Whatever it was he kind of liked it. Thinking it through he played with (y/n)'s hair, kissing the top of her head he noticed a taxi driving by. Tapping her shoulder he pointed it out, allowing her to fish a twenty note she had in her pocket out for Klaus and put it by him.  
"The longest I'd ever been with someone was for... Three weeks and that's only cause I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep. He did make the most fantastic osso buco though, it was-." He turned finding he'd been talking into midair, he lowered his head saddened slightly before seeing a note at his side with the smallest heart drawn on it as he felt his heart strings being played at, happy.

A/n: any and all critique welcome <3


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't stop," Five has appeared in the back of the taxi scaring the driver for a moment, (y/n) on his right side "just keep going." (Y/n) peered out of the window seeing Klaus dancing happily. Seeing them in the vehicle he waved then wandering off to who knows where. Five spoke to the driver, (y/n) picked up that they were going to some clothing store so she shot him a confused look.  
"There's something we gotta get." Five took hold of (y/n)'s hand making her nod in return.

It had gotten quite dark now, rain covered the pair as they traversed the empty parking lot. Reaching the doors Five put his arm around (y/n) spatial jumping them through the locked glass doors. Keeping his arm in place as he guided her.  
"You look really pretty in this lighting." Five mumbled, distracted.  
"Only in this lighting?" (Y/n) faked offence allowing him to scoff.  
"You know what I mean doll." Seeing a basket full of flashlights Five grabbed one, using it to show the way when they stopped at the end of an aisle, flashlight trained on some mannequins while they got closer.

"Eight..." Five uttered, staring at one mannequin in particular... Who happened to have the same skin colour and eyes as (y/n).  
"Ohhh." (Y/n) realised, for some reason it hadn't upset her or anything of the sort. It felt endearing.  
"It's good to see you. I brought the real you to meet you too. It's been a rough couple of days..." (y/n) tuned out, sensing people approaching.  
"Five people are coming." She rushed, attempting to leave as soon as possible when two figures in masks appeared in front of them.  
"No!" Five yelled as they emptied their bullets into Eight. (Y/n) attempted to stop and send back as many as she could although she hadn't been prepared enough. Five pulled (y/n) to one side under some clothes to hide.  
"It's them."   
"The commission?" (Y/n) questioned over the loud gunfire.  
"Yeah." Five ran forward grabbing Eight and hiding her away.  
"Can we come back for her?" (Y/n) gave a firm nod back. Five held (y/n)'s free hand, running in the opposite direction, spatial jumping behind some gardening supplies and picked up a trowel. Jumping them behind one in a pink mask Five used the tool to cut them, blood splattered slightly on the pair and they disappeared again. Running through the aisles (y/n) picked up a duffle bag big enough for Eight.  
"I'll hold her-you focus on your jumps." (Y/n) instructed Five as she slung the bag strap on.  
"Sounds good." Five took her free hand in his, running together while they were shot at continuously. Five attempted to jump only causing the two to feel the air around them grow weird.  
"C'mon!" Five growled in frustration at himself, letting go of her hand to dive over a shelf (y/n) did the same. Taking her hand back in his they heard a voice right behind them.

"Got them." Staring into the barrels of their guns as their flashlights illuminated their figures, Five looked like a deer in headlights as (y/n) moved in-front of him protectively. Sirens blared, police cars pulled up to the store distracting them the small couple ducked behind the checkout, (y/n) placed herself over him with her hands at each side of him, the bag on the floor. Shielding him from any bullets that may find their way over. Five stared at her in surprise while she had her eyes shut tightly.  
"Bastards jumped again."  
"Come on let's go." Letting go of the breath she didn't know she was holding she fell beside Five, only now noticing a bullet wound.  
"Five." Tears formed in her eyes making his chest hurt.  
"It'll be alright, need to get back and get this-sorted." Five spoke painfully, the adrenaline leaving him. 

Escaping through a back entrance in the building, hand in hand, they stumbled home down the dark streets together.  
"God... This reminds me of all those nights when we'd walk around doing fuckall but enjoying the peace and quiet." (Y/n) hummed, fixing the bag strap on her shoulder.  
"I'd love doing that again, when I'm not," Five looked at his wound "bleeding out."   
"That'd be nice." She smiled as they saw the academy in their view.  
"Sooner we get this fixed up-the sooner we can get back to saving the world!" (Y/n) informed holding a grandiose tone making him chuckle.  
"Right you are doll." Reaching the door (y/n) went in first to hold the door open for Five. Closing it again they intertwined hands making their way up the stairs as they ran into Luther and Allison.  
"Five? (Y/n)? What the hell happened?" Allison questioned as the taller pair looked them over, seeing the small drops of blood and Five's hardened glare.  
"Are you guys okay? Can we help?" Luther reached a hand out as Five grabbed his wrist immediately.  
"Nothing you can do." Five glanced to (y/n) again.  
"Nothing the rest of you can do... (Y/n)." Saying her name he got her attention as they walked away to his room.

Seating himself on his bed Five took his blazer and shirt off leaving him in his vest.  
"Stay there." (Y/n) ordered as she carefully put the duffle bag down next to him. Walking and finding a first aid kit she passed by Allison on her way back.  
"Is Five alright?" She asked the smaller girl.  
"Ahh kind of?" (Y/n) responded unsure, her head tilted up to look at Allison properly as she gasped.  
"What?"   
"Your neck." (Y/n)'s face dropped in horror as Allison grinned.  
"Don't speak of it!"  
"Speak of what?" Luther voiced, standing behind them.  
"Nothing!" (Y/n) rushed around them entering Five's room and shutting the door.

"What was that about?" Five addressed the outburst he'd overheard.  
"Allison saw my neck." (Y/n) mumbled, taking a seat on his right she opened the first aid kit, beginning to clean the gash by his shoulder.  
"Oh." Five may have been embarrassed had it not been that he was expecting people to notice as soon as he'd decided to even put the marks there. (Y/n) cleaned his wound carefully as he hissed under his breath.  
"I'll be done soon, want some of this?" She pulled a flask from her blazer as his eyes widened.  
"You've had that the whole time?"   
"Even longer-been in here years as far as I can tell." Eyeing the mystery alcohol he took it, taking mouthfuls.  
"Jesus." He coughed.  
"Strong?"  
"Strong." (Y/n) took it back having a swig herself before closing it and putting it away again as she prepared the needle and thread from the kit.

"This'll hurt a bit, sorry." Poking it through the first time he flinched a lot.  
"You've got to stay still baby." (Y/n) told him, concentrated on the wound.  
"I'm trying but I can't help it." She nodded in understanding as she pushed him down on the bed, putting her leg over him.  
"What are you-?"  
"Easier like this." (Y/n) informed, straddling him. He nodded in return fighting the heat off of his face as much as he could. Before long she had fixed him all up, putting a small plaster on to cover it she kissed it softly.  
"All better." She whispered. 

She sat up about to move off of him making him sit up and hold her hips, keeping her there while they both leant in kissing before standing again.  
"Let's leave this way." Five put his uniform back on and opened his window, (y/n) picked the duffle bag up and passed it to him.

"Damn it where's dad's stuff?" Clambering down the metal stairs they overheard Klaus' voice below, he was in a garbage container throwing the bags around.  
"Shut uuup! I'm trying to find whatever priceless crap was in that priceless box so that Pogo will get off my ass!" He barked into the air.  
"I'd ask what you're up to Klaus but then it occurred to me," Five began climbing down a ladder "we don't care." Reaching the ground from the last step he stood to wait for (y/n).  
"I care a little but we have important things to do." (Y/n) added as she jumped from the ladder.  
"Heyy-ahah you know there's easier ways out of the house little puppet?" Klaus grinned happily to the girl.  
"I think Five didn't want to talk to people and wouldn't have to this way, or so he thought." She giggled.  
"Is it cause of the hickies?" He wiggled his eyebrows, pulling a flask from his pocket.  
"I thought I told you not to say anything about that." Five barked while (y/n) looked away bashfully, hands held he turned themselves away.

"Heyheyhey so, you need any more company today? I could uh-clear up my schedule?" Klaus leaned against the side of the container as he took a sip of his drink.  
"Looks like you've got your hands full." Five observed as he shot him a fiery glare.  
"Oh this? Nono this I could do this whenever just-," Klaus dive-bombed backward "just need to find something-oh! Found it." He stood again.  
"Thank god." He held a half eaten bagel in his hand, taking what looked to be a painful bite from it.   
"Deviciouvs." He announced through the mouthful making (y/n) laugh.  
"I'm done funding your drug habit." Five told him as he led (y/n) away, before turning she waved.  
"Maybe I just wanna hang out with my baby idiots! And they called it puppy loooove! I love you! Even if you can't love yourselves!" Klaus yelled as the pair clambered into a random van.  
"Love you too dumbass!" (Y/n) yelled out of the open window by the passenger seat as they drove away.  
"Oh my god..." (y/n) looked in the back of the van as Five felt alarmed.  
"What?" Wordlessly she responded by picking up copious amounts of alcohol bottles that sat behind them.  
"Jackpot." 

Stopping in front of the 'Meritech' building the duo sat watching the big white building. Hearing a metal cap screw off Five turned to (y/n) as she drank out of a bottle of vodka they'd found in the van.  
"Want some?" She held it out as he took it, taking a hefty amount before passing it back. Five suddenly remembered something as he opened the duffle bag in the back off the van, placing Eight to stand upward he sat himself down again.  
"Sorry you were in there so long Eight." He mumbled much to (y/n)'s amusement.  
"No we're not drunk-we're working... Yes it's about the eye, this is the place it was made-or, will be made." (Y/n) played with his hand as he spoke.  
"We just have to wait." 

After a long time of watching the doors, still nothing had happened, other than all the drinking of course and occasional chatter. Five toyed with the glass eye in his free hand observing everything as he was thrown back into the apocalypse, fire all around him with nothing but rubble and debris his breathing quickened getting heavier as (y/n) soothed him.  
"I've got you alright, I've got you everything's alright." (Y/n) draped her arms around him, kissing his cheek as he calmed down.

"Seems like we have company." (Y/n) sensed from behind her as Luther paired with Klaus approached.  
"Five, (y/n)." Luther opened the door attempting to enter as (y/n) jumped away, sitting on Five. Once he'd managed to fit his mass amount of muscle into the car beside them he spoke again.  
"You both okay?"   
"You shouldn't be he-how did you find us?" (Y/n) giggled as the three turned to Klaus who was in the back, dancing with Eight.  
"Hey a little privacy guys I do the same for you-we're really hitting it off back here-ah-hahah!" Five flung an empty can at him as he used Eight as a shield.  
"Get out you can't be here! We're in the middle of something!" Five growled making Klaus laugh further.  
"I can see that." He winked watching (y/n) on Five making her hide her face in his chest while Five's glare hardened.  
"Any luck on finding your one eyed man?" Klaus questioned confusing Luther.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Does it matter it's Klaus." Five answered as (y/n) hit him.  
"What do you want Luther?" He huffed with a slightly more polite tone.  
"Uhm-so Grace may have had something to do with dad's death, so I need you both to come back to the academy. It's important." (Y/n) slapped her face.  
"It's important-." She copied.  
"You have no concept of what's important." Five retorted.  
"Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding? Ahhahaha-it was so painful." Klaus giggled making (y/n) join in.  
"What are you still doing here?" Luther announced rudely making (y/n) upset.  
"I need to have an excuse to hang out with my family?" He held his heart.  
"If you haven't noticed we're trying to have a serious conversation."   
"I'm incapable of being serious-is that what you're saying?" Klaus asked offended.  
"Luther's got a point-get out." (Y/n) made a cross face to Five as she moved to the back of the van with Klaus.  
"Sweet-lets ditch this van Klaus!" Opening the side door they got out.  
"No-(y/n)." Five whined.  
"I'll be back soon!"   
"Fiiiine!" Klaus yelled into the van as he slammed the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

"The hell you both up to Five?" Luther queried.  
"Believe me you wouldn't understand." Five told him, watching Klaus and his girl enter a corner store.  
"Try me. Last I checked I was still the leader in this family."  
"Well last I checked I'm twenty eight years older than you." He grinned menacingly.  
"Y'know what your problem is?" Luther faced him.  
"Really hoping you'll tell me." Sarcasm dripped from Five's every word.  
"You think you're better than us. You always have. Even when we were kids, but the truth is you're just as messed up as the rest of us." Five's glare intensified as his anger bubbled.  
"We're all you have and you know it."   
"I don't think I'm better than most of you, I know I am." He replied, thoughts of his girl swirled his head.  
"We've done unimaginable things-things you couldn't even comprehend... Just to get back here and save you all." He spoke under his breath.  
"Right I almost forgot about (y/n), what's her deal?" Five's head shot straight to Luther.  
"What's her deal? She was paralysed for FUCKING YEARS-she was awake the whole time too-she had to sit through, listen through and sense through EVERYTHING until she could move again and all you can say is what's her deal?!" Five raged in her defence, shock filled Luther as he thought about it all.

"Ooo Klaus look." (Y/n) turned to the man lifting up an energy drink.  
"The pink one!-The pink one." Klaus picked his own can up as they roamed the place, picking things up here and there.  
"Klaus you've got money right?" Klaus looked down to the small girl as he chuckled.  
"Money? Money is a thing of the past little puppet!" He leant down to her height as he brushed hair from her ear.  
"Do you think you could bring over some drinks if I distract the guy?" He whispered delicately as she nodded handing the things she'd previously picked up to him, Klaus stood in front of the cashier as (y/n) placed herself to the side.

"Excuse me sir what's that?" Klaus pointed in the air as (y/n) lifted her hands, cigarettes and alcohol slowly floating by.  
"What's wha-oh!" The cashier had begun to turn as Klaus grabbed him.  
"Nono I meant-that?" Klaus pointed in the opposite direction behind him as (y/n) held all the goods she could manage tightly.  
"That's... a freezer?" The cashier responded.  
"Very good-what does it do?" Klaus placed a hand on his chin, inspecting the freezer.  
"It... Freezes?"  
"Ohh-hahah I seee. Thank you that will be all must be going-my little girl has her... Dentist-rehearsal." (Y/n) stood beside Klaus drinks and cigarettes in hand giving the cashier a polite wave as they gave a confused wave back. They moved to the door as the cashier realised what had happened.  
"Hey you need to pa-wait!" Laughing like madmen they burst out of the door.  
"Woooo!" Klaus yelled as the trouble-causing pair ran out, bringing the attention of a security guard.  
"Hey! Stop right there!" He ordered while they ignored him.  
"Hahahah! Wait-little puppet could you stop them?"   
"A little chase is fun every now and then!" They both cackled as they saw the van in front of them, Luther and Five watched with horrified expressions.  
"Hey bitches!" Klaus yelled as the security guard blew his whistle, raising her hand (y/n) stole the whistle to use herself-taunting the man.  
"You! Kid come back here! Give me that back!" A taxi almost hit Klaus but (y/n) forced the brakes on as she slid over the front.  
"Outta the way asshole!" Klaus yelled as they exchanged joy filled smiles. 

"Though I'm wondering if it was the wisest," Five had been shaking his head until he saw the look on (y/n)'s face and heard her laugh, making all of his feelings wash away as he felt butterflies in his stomach "decision." He mumbled. (Y/n) and Klaus had soon returned as they gasped for air Five opened the window.  
"Finally loose him?" Five coaxed.  
"Oh-puppet," Klaus took a few more breaths "made him-knock... Knock himself out-holyfuck." Klaus fell to the floor in the shape of a starfish.  
"Got us these." (Y/n) held up various bottles as she passed some to Klaus.  
"I'll ask again-who told you you could drink young lady?" Luther spoke as he left the car approaching her.  
"I did. Young man." (Y/n) crushed her hand causing Luther to fall to the floor, winded.  
"That's my girl." Five mumbled proudly as (y/n) got back in the passenger seat.  
"Don't... do that." Luther croaked.  
"Mi hermano you've come to join the floor I see." Klaus announced from his side.  
"Luther and Klaus were just leaving-we're staying here doll."   
"Uugghhh." Klaus groaned as he forced himself from the floor.  
"Thank you again-sweet girl!" Klaus chuckled as he took Luther's hand attempting to pull him up.  
"I'll see you soo-AH!" Klaus had been pulled down by Luther accidentally.  
"I think... I shouldn't try that again." 

"Want some?" Five lifted the bottle of whiskey beside him, (y/n) took hold of it and unscrewed the cap.  
"Dare you to chug as much of it as you can." Five's glare turned playful as he coaxed her.  
"You're on!"

The sun had begun setting as the two drank, (y/n) rolled her side's window down and pulled one of the packs she'd gotten out of a pocket.  
"Didn't know you started smoking," Five's voice caught her attention as she lit her cigarette "other than when we found dad's fancy cigars." She laughed, blowing smoke out of the window.  
"We had no idea you weren't supposed to breathe them in all the way-coughed our lungs up." The pair smiled knowingly.  
"Remember how pissed he got when he realised they were gone-."  
"And blamed Klaus?" (Y/n) ended.  
"It was good of you to own up." Five told her, glancing her way slightly as he took another swig from the whiskey bottle.  
"You too though-he'd told mama not to do chores and gave us punishments to do together... I don't think he realised how bad of a mistake that was." The two shared a knowing look smiling as the van went back to it's comfortable silence for a while.

"Mind if I have one?" Five spoke up motioning to the pack.  
"Are you sure?" (Y/n) checked uneasily.  
"In the apocalypse you think I didn't smoke from time to time?"  
"Good point." She passed him one as she took her own, leaning into one another she lit them both at the same time. Sitting back she watched him staring intently at the building puffing smoke here and there.  
"I knew you'd make smoking look even hotter," Five turned to (y/n) "I just wasn't expecting this hot." She winked.  
"Feeling the whiskey?"   
"Oh definitely."

Slowly the sky got darker and darker until it was mostly black surrounding the pair.  
"You don't have to tell us that Eight," (y/n) watched Five talking to Eight "we know there are only six days left."  
"Yeah you got a better idea?" (Y/n) sat back watching amused as she smoked.  
"Okay then... There's our guy." Five announced, the man walked out of the building looking all over for any people that may see him as he carried a black bag with him.  
"That's not suspicious at all." (Y/n) grumbled.  
"'Hell is he up to." Five watched intently as a car stopped near the doctor, he put the black bag in the car and retrieved a small package that he placed in his coat before turning away.  
"Let's follow him." (Y/n) told him as Five turned the engine on.

Arriving at an apartment complex the pair parked behind the man's car.  
"We'll wait here and surprise him tomorrow-I'm sure you need your rest." Five told his girl as he rubbed circles into her hand.  
"Only if you rest with me." She stepped over Eight and pushed aside all the glass bottles, straightening some blankets in there and folding the rest to use as pillows. Five sighed as he joined (y/n), laying beside her he pulled her into his chest. Five had noticed her scent as she was so close, he thought he'd mind the smoke but how did she still smell so sweet? It was beyond him.

"Morning Five." (Y/n) spoke from the passenger seat as Five stretched.  
"Morning. Why'd you move?" He clambered into the front.  
"I wanted to stay there with you baby but I didn't to make sure we wouldn't miss this guy." She took his hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Speaking of which," the man had walked out of the complex no longer in uniform with a dog on a lead "get us outta here?" Five answered by linking their arms as they ducked by the side of his car, then spatial jumped the two into the passenger seat with (y/n) in front of him in between his legs.  
"Oh-Jesus!" The man leant back in surprise while Five held a knife to his throat, other arm wrapped around (y/n)'s waist.  
"One chance that's all you've got-one chance to tell us exactly what's going on at that lab."  
"I-I manufacture prosthetic devices for fake patients-I bill the insurance companies and then sell them for cash on the black market." (Y/n) sighed.  
"Including eyeballs?" She pondered, already knowing the answer.  
"They're my biggest seller-I mean-they sell like hot cakes-I-I-I've got a list-a waiting list probably twenty buyers." He spoke quickly, terrified.  
"So the serial number we told you?" Five's intense glare was trained on the man's eyes as he attempted to hold back on slitting his throat.  
"Could've already been bought-yes off the books." He mumbled.  
"We needed that list Lance-names and numbers and we need it now!" Five barked venomously.  
"I don't have it-not on me-the only copy's in my safe at the lab."   
"Start the car then Mr Lance, we have a lab to visit." (Y/n) instructed as Five lowered his knife.  
"I'll follow in the van baby." (Y/n) gave him a quick kiss about to leave when she was stopped.  
"You know how to drive?"  
"... I can learn. Worst comes to worst I'll control it," she lifted her hand "manually."

Having passed the doctor and Five as they walked to the building she noticed all the smoke pouring from it, parking quickly she ran, stopping by Five.  
"Five we need to move," Five shrugged her arm off as he stared at the fire, huffing she dived on him just in time as the building exploded.  
"Ah-fuck." (Y/n) groaned holding her sides as she fell beside her boy.  
"Are you okay-I'm sorry I didn't listen-I'm so sor-." Five's guilt was written across his entire face until (y/n) pulled him into a kiss.  
"I'm all good don't worry." She cupped his cheek as helped her up.  
"Question is-where now?" She grunted, Five supported her weight with her arm around his shoulders.  
"Library?"  
"Library."  
"Let's get Eight and all our shit."

Entering the library the pair chose the top floor to sit at, in hopes of being left alone, though some librarians made passing comments about the 'cute young couple' which they wouldn't have minded had it not been for the fact that they were older or the same age as a lot of them.  
"Here?" (Y/n) pointed to a spot away from as many people as possible, a small corner mostly hidden from view.  
"Yeah." Five put the heavy duffel bag down while he placed himself down, (y/n) did the same as she leant her head in his shoulder.  
"Should we-?"  
"Drink?" Five ended.  
"Don't mind if I do." He chuckled slightly as she pulled a bottle of whiskey from the bag taking massive mouthfuls. Five picked out a bottle of rum (y/n) had 'borrowed from the store' as she said, downing as much as he could before he rested his head on the metal grating and stone pillar behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Five pulled a pen, some books and more booze out of the bag, slowly he'd ran out of space in the books when he noticed he could write on the walls.  
"Are you gonna need to see all the equations again or?" (Y/n) slurred out as Five giggled drunkenly, all sorts of numbers being written that (y/n) wasn't going to even try and process.  
"Oh no doll I won't need to see them again."  
"Don't overwork yourself though, yeah?" She stood behind him leaning her chin on his shoulder while he scribbled.  
"If you want." He cooed.

"You look tired and I can tell your arm hurts, sit down baby." (Y/n) pat the empty space to her side, drinking.  
"I... Yeah." He huffed falling down choosing to lay his head on her shoulder, feeling his fluffy hair she played with it as he drank.  
"This is nice..." Five expressed, closing his eyes.  
"Need to do this more."  
"Absolutely..."

"Where are their parents?" Five's eyes fluttered open slightly as he groaned, turning his head into his girl's shoulder more.  
"I'm gonna call security." A woman passed by Diego and Luther as they spoke.  
"Are they-uhmm."  
"Drunk as skunks." Diego confirmed with a grin, taking in the sight, Five tossed a little as one of the bottles fell from his grasp.  
"Mmm-would you guys shut up." (Y/n) grumbled, playing with Five's hair again.  
"We're moving you guys-let's go!" Diego yelled, clapping his hands until the duo woke more.  
"I thought I told you to shut," Diego fell to the floor with a wave of (y/n)'s hand "up."  
"God I hate when she does that." Diego croaked, standing again.  
"Makes two of us." Luther noted as he moved to pick Five up when (y/n) stopped him.  
"I'm carrying him," she pointed her head to the belongings on the floor "you guys put all our stuff in the duffle bag and carry that."  
"Doll I can waaalk." Five fought to get out of her arms, falling over she caught him.  
"Why do I doubt you?" She grinned as he gave in.  
"Finefinefiiine." She leant down in front of him offering her back to him as he got on.  
"Make sure you hold on tight baby."   
"I know how to get a piggy back." He waved her off drunkenly making her giggle.

"What were you two even doing here?" Luther questioned once they'd caught up, lugging the duffle bag.  
"What does it look like?" Five spat, swaying.  
"What he means is why?" Diego corrected as the duo laughed.  
"Why not?" (Y/n) teased.  
"I don't know if I prefer you guys sober or drunk." Diego griped.  
"Second that." Luther backed him up.  
"Oh how the tables turn!" Five burst out, laughing madly.  
"Sshhh baby sshhh." (Y/n) hushed as to not cause another fight, albeit entertaining she was more focused on taking care of Five.  
"Sshhh." Five repeated into her ear softly, playing with her hair.  
"Very soft."  
"Thank you baby."   
"Can I have it?"  
"Well-I think I'm using it right now."  
"Using what?"  
"My hair."  
"I was talking about you." He placed a kiss on her cheek before going silent.   
"Ohhh-then definitely yes." Luther and Diego stayed quiet-they've ruined moments before they know what they look like.

"Well we can't go back to the house, it's not secure-those psychopaths could come back at any moment." Luther spoke, the four traversing an alleyway.   
"We'll go to my place it's closer." Diego responded, Five burped making (y/n) pause for a second.  
"Don't you vomit on me Five!" She barked making him laugh.  
"You know what's funny?"  
"What is it?"  
"I'm going through puberty-twice." He mumbled making his girl chuckle.  
"Drank those whole bottles didn't we?"   
"We still got some left. We did have tons though." (Y/n) snorted.  
"Good job team." Five mumbled weakly lifting a hand making (y/n) tap it lightly.  
"If I ever get you to smoke weed with me and Klaus can we call you 'high-Five'?" Luther's eyes widened at her question.  
"No, he is not-!"  
"Not happening." Five retorted as the taller pair relaxed.  
"We can smoke but no puns." He instructed coldly.  
"No you're not old enou-!"  
"Luther her age and my age outage you! So sshhh." Five fought back.  
"Yeah you get him baby." (Y/n) cheered jokingly.  
"What were you guys saying about last night by the way?" (Y/n) questioned as she fixed her hold of Five's legs.  
"Two masked intruders attacked the academy last night." Luther began.  
"They came looking for you." Diego pointed at Five.  
"So I need you to focus-what do they want?"   
"Hazel and Cha-Cha." he almost whispered   
"Who?"  
"Y'know I hate codenames." Luther complained.  
"They're the best of the best-except for us two of course." Five tapped (y/n)'s shoulder.  
"The best of what?"   
"Eight always said she hated when I drink, she said it made me surly." Five laughed as (y/n) chuckled.  
"Hey! I need you to focus." Diego began getting too close and rude for her liking as she leant over more to support Five's weight, hand at the ready.  
"What do this Hazel and Cha-Cha want?" Resulting in an almost laugh from Five he stopped himself.  
"We just wanna protect you two." Diego professed.  
"Protect us? We don't need your protection, Diego. Do you have any idea how many people we've killed? No. We're the four frickin' horsemen." Five swung on her back as she held him tighter.  
"The apocalypse is coming." Five tapped (y/n)'s back causing her to lower him, turning away he vomited against a wall.  
"There there." (Y/n) comforted as she rubbed circles on his back.

An almost comfortable silence was in the air around the four, Five had fallen asleep on (y/n)'s back, his soft breathing in her ear.  
"What is it about him?" Luther wondered aloud.  
"Hmm?" (Y/n) hummed.  
"He's an asshole."  
"Could say the same about you."   
"Haha!" Diego rejoiced.  
"And you." His face fell, hanging his head in defeat jokingly making (y/n) laugh.  
"I guess-but I'm just not sure... The two of you make such an odd perfect pair? How?" Luther furthered.  
"I can't speak for Five but for me I can't help it-I need him-always, like when he's gone that's a piece of me leaving."   
"I feel the same." Five commented.  
"Fuck! Oh my-when did you wake up?" (Y/n) responded, having been scared out of her skin.  
"Uhh... A bit ago?" She laughed slightly.

"Just in here." Diego opened the door of what looked to be a closed boxing place, he led the three into the backrooms and gestured to his bed where (y/n) lay him down. Five groaned not wanting the heat to leave as he pulled (y/n) down with him.  
"Fi-uhh." (Y/n) huffed giving in, arms wrapped themselves around her tight as a heavy sleep took her over.  
"Funny. If I didn't know they were such pricks, I'd say they look almost adorable in their sleep."  
"Shut yer mouv." (Y/n) grumbled, face in Five's chest.

Five woke up in a room he didn't recognise, panicking until he felt (y/n) asleep in his arms.  
"How's it supposed to happen? This... Apocalypse." Beside the bed they lay in was Luther.  
"I can't give you the exact hour, but from what I could gather we have four days left."   
"Why didn't either of you say anything sooner?"   
"It wouldn't have mattered." Five responded knowingly.  
"Of course it would."   
"Keep your voice down." Five hissed, petting (y/n).  
"We could've banded together and helped you guys try to stop this thing." Luther retorted his tone hushed.  
"For the record, you already tried."   
"What do you mean?"  
"I found all of you. Your bodies." Five began pulling his girl closer.  
"We die?" He hung his head, remembering all the dead bodies of his family, (y/n)'s dead body.

"Horribly."   
"You were together," Five continued "trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world."  
"How do you know that?" Five revealed the glass eye from his pocket.  
"This was clutched in your dead hand when I found you." He threw it, Luther caught it with ease.  
"Must've ripped it out of their head right before you went down."   
"Whose head?"  
"Like I said, we don't know."  
"There's a serial number on the ba-."  
"It's a dead end." (Y/n) sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
"That's what we were doing in that van for so long-looking for answers." Five nodded in agreement as Luther handed the glass eye back, the door burst open as Diego entered.

"Piece of shit. Do you have any idea what you just did?" Diego growled as (y/n) stood in front of Five protectively while Luther held him back.  
"Nope-let me-get your ape hands off me!" Luther picked him up.  
"I can do this as long as it takes you to calm down-or (y/n) could help."  
"Seems like you've got it handled." She sat herself down by Five.  
"... Fine." Luther set Diego down.  
"Now, wanna tell us what you're talking about?"   
"They've been pretty busy since they teamed up again. They were in the middle of that shootout at Griddy's, and then at Gimble Brothers-after guys in masks attacked the academy-looking for him." Diego spat.  
"None of which is any of your concern." Five pressed.  
"It is now. They just killed my friend." Five felt slightly guilty.  
"Who are they?" Luther questioned.  
"They work for his former employer." (Y/n) began.  
"A woman called The Handler." Five continued.  
"She sent them to stop us."   
"Then soon as Diego's friend got in their way. Well, fair game." Five ended.  
"And now they're my fair game-and I'm gonna see to it they pay." Diego stormed away.  
"Diego you'll die!" (Y/n) yelled after him.  
"They've killed people far more dangerous than you." Five added.  
"Yeah we'll see about that." (Y/n) looked down sadly, not ready to loose another brother.  
"Former employer? What's this really about-and don't give me any of this 'it's none of your business crap, alright?"   
"Well it's a long story. They turned me into the perfect instrument for rehabilitation for the time continuum. Or 'corrections' as they called them. I wasn't the only one there are others like me. Beings out of time, fractured, extracted from the lives that they knew. I don't know how they got there. But I do know none of them were as good as me." (Y/n) rolled her eyes sending a smile to her stuck-up boy, it wasn't as if he was wrong.  
"They didn't realise it, but I was biding my time, trying to figure out the right equation so I could get back. If I could just get back I knew I could stop the apocalypse. Save the world." Five felt a hand on his, turning his over on instinct the smaller hand intertwined with his comfortingly.

"So I broke my contract." A long pause ensued as Luther handed the smaller pair cups of coffee each. (Y/n) pulled some of the alcohol from the duffle bag and poured some in making Luther watch concerned.  
"So, you were a hitman-(y/n) should you be smoking in here?" The small girl gave a shrug in response, not stopping herself from lighting her cigarette.  
"Five you had a code though... Right? You didn't just kill anybody?"   
"No code. We took out anybody that messed with the timeline."  
"What about innocent people." (Y/n) slapped a hand to her face.  
"It was the only way I could get back here."   
"But that's murder."  
"Jesus Luther grow up." The irony wasn't lost on (y/n) as she almost choked on her drink.  
"We're not kids anymore."  
"We kind of are." Five half glared at (y/n) as she laughed.  
"There's no such thing as good guys or bad guys. There's just people going about their lives. But when the world ends, all those people die, including our family." Five squeezed his girl's hand.  
"Time changes everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Enough time had passed for Five as he convinced (y/n) to return to the academy with him, or more simply he'd led her there without a word being said. Walking up the stairs hand in hand they stopped seeing bloody footprints from the bathroom into Klaus' room. (Y/n) pulled Five to Klaus' door where she knocked lightly.  
"Hey Klausy." (Y/n) approached slowly engulfing him in a loose hug as not to scare him.  
"Little puppet... It's good to see you." He pulled her in making her laugh as he got water on her.  
"You okay?" Five lowered his usual tone.  
"Yeah-just, long night."   
"More than one, from the looks of it." Klaus paid Five no mind for the most part as he pulled his vest on.  
"Yeah."   
"Don't remember the dog tags."   
"I like them." (Y/n) beamed looking up as Klaus pat her head.  
"They belonged to a friend."  
"How about that new tattoo?"  
"You know, I don't totally remember even getting it. Like I said it was a long night." (Y/n) pulled on Five's sleeve giving him a look to leave the topic alone.  
"You did it didn't you?" Five continued.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I can recognise the symptoms, Klaus."  
"Symptoms of what?" (Y/n) pulled on his sleeve yet again to no avail.  
"The jet lag. Full body itch. Headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain. You gonna tell us about it?" (Y/n) sat next to Klaus wrapping her arms around him as he put an arm around her shoulder.  
"Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn't find you, they took me hostage instead." (Y/n) pulled him in tighter.  
"And in return you stole their briefcase." Five grinned.  
"I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever." He took a deep breath, playing with the fabric on (y/n)'s shoulder.  
"And then I opened it."   
"And the next thing you knew, you were... Where? Or should I say when?"  
"What difference does it make?" Klaus' breathing had quickened as (y/n) shook him from his thoughts, casting her a quick smile as a thank you.  
"What diff-uh-okay how long were you gone?" Five scrambled.  
"Almost a year." (Y/n) gasped.  
"A year. Do you know what this means?"  
"Yeah, I'm ten months older now." (Y/n) laughed sadly.  
"No, this isn't any sort of joke, Klaus. Hazel and Cha-Cha will do whatever they can to get the briefcase. Where is it now?" Five's eyes shot around the room desperately.  
"Gone. I destroyed it. Poof." (Y/n) cringed, it was understandable after what they could gather of him having gone through.  
"What the hell were you thinking?"  
"Five!"   
"What do you care?" Klaus retorted.  
"We needed it, so I could get back, I could start over." (Y/n) sat quietly, feeling Klaus move from the bed she walked with him.  
"Where are you both going?"   
"Interrogation's over." (Y/n) mumbled.  
"Just... Leave." Klaus uttered as (y/n) guided him around, Five could only let her go for the time being, as much as it pained him, before rushing over to Klaus' desk, scribbling something down.

The pair had been making their way outside when they saw Grace being worked on by Pogo.  
"What happened?" (Y/n) questioned, frowning.  
"Those intruders, they must've gotten to her." Klaus mumbled as she waved to Pogo.  
"Even the fucking chandelier." She shook her head laughing slightly, as they stopped to look it over Diego walked by.  
"You look like shit." Diego deadpanned.  
"Why thank you. Hey-where are you going?"   
"Nope." Diego responded, already knowing what he wanted.  
"What?" Klaus feigned ignorance.  
"I'm not giving you guys a ride."   
"Oh, come on man-you know we can't drive." This was a half truth, (y/n) could half drive-Klaus could half drive.  
"I don't ca-."  
"Okay great, we'll just get our things." Klaus pat his chest, running up the stairs he went to his room.

"I know we don't get along the best but," Diego looked down at (y/n) "I do love you, and care about you very much-I'd die ten times over for any of you..." she finished in a whisper, about to leave and get in the car before Diego pulled her in unexpectedly, in shock for a moment she began hugging back. It seemed as though Diego really needed the hug as it carried on for quite some time, they pulled away letting her see the tears he had in his eyes.  
"I care about you all too... Everything's-just." Diego swiped the tears away, blinking heavily.  
"I know, I know, you've got me though-remember that." Diego nodded as he put his 'tough guy' persona back on.  
"Even Luther?" She laughed.  
"Usually." Klaus' loud thumping down the stairs let the two know he was near, after almost running into the chandelier the three of them got into Diego's car. Heading to who knows where.

"You okay?" Diego questioned Klaus who was sat in the front next to him drinking, along with (y/n) in the back right behind Diego with the window open to smoke.  
"Wow. This is a first. Our brother Klaus is silent. Last time you were this quiet we were twelve. Ran down the stairs wearing Grace's heels, tripped over and broke your jaw."   
"You pulled those heels off so well!" Klaus raised his bottle in response to (y/n).  
"How long was it wired shut again?"  
"Eight weeks." Klaus specified.  
"Eight glorious weeks of bliss." Diego joked coldly.  
"Eight weeks of not being able to hear Klaus, I was stuck being funny on my own!" (Y/n) attempted to brighten the mood.  
"I was right back after it healed-hey-just drop me off here." Klaus mumbled making Diego stop outside of a veteran's bar.  
"Sure you're okay man?" Klaus ignored Diego, too focused on other things he shut the car door.  
"We should stay with him-Five asked him about some stuff and from what I can tell he's been through more than enough." Diego nodded, the two clambered out and went in the bar after him, he was stood in front of a wall full of patches and photos.  
"Oh-just-go away please." Klaus begged as Diego held onto his shoulder.  
"Not until you talk to us."  
"We aren't leaving you." (Y/n) affirmed.  
"Is that a threat? You threatening me?"   
"Not at all, we wanna do whatever we can for you, Klaus." (Y/n) insisted while an older man appeared behind them.  
"Hey guys. This bar? It's for vets only."   
"I am a vet." Klaus uttered, staring longingly at a certain photograph.  
"Really? Where'd you serve?"  
"None of your business."   
"You got balls coming in here, pretending you're one of us."  
"Oh I have every right to be here, just like you." Klaus turned around more upset by the second.  
"Asshole." Klaus spat, the vet moved forward as Diego stopped him.  
"Sorry about our brother-he's been through a lot, we didn't mean to start anything. Our relatives are in some of these pictures." (Y/n) replied, softly and sweetly as possible while she made sure her hands were free in case anything started.  
"I see."  
"Thank you." Diego nodded as the vet spoke again.  
"As long as you apologise." Diego cringed, knowing it wouldn't happen as Klaus laughed.  
"Fine. I'm sorry. He's sorry. We're all sorry. So... Are we good?" Diego spoke for him hoping the vet would stop there.  
"I wanna hear him say it."  
"Hey man, I'm just trying to-."  
"Nono he's right Diego. He's right. He's right." Klaus faced away from the photo, (y/n) readied herself knowing this would only bring on nothing good.  
"I'd like to apologise... That you... Are depriving some village of their idiot!" Klaus finished venomously, the vet went to punch Diego making him dodge, (y/n) raised her hands stopping the vet and others that had went to defend him, holding them in place she ushered the boys out.  
"Sorry! I'll let you go now!" Running back into the car they sped away. 

Diego held a receipt in his hand, (y/n) peered over him reading the place it was from.  
"... Griddy's?" (Y/n) questioned.  
"That was the plan." Diego confirmed.

Parking near the doughnut place Klaus laughed to himself, (y/n) drinking and smoking.  
"You got a big mouth, you know that?" Diego noted.  
"Oh wow. What a truly shocking revelation, Diego." Klaus joked making (y/n) giggle.  
"Everything's a big joke to you two right-would you both stop it?" Diego lunged, spilling some of Klaus' pills as he stole the baggie away, in reaction Klaus hit his legs.  
"Why are you putting this shit in your body? Check this out, hm?" Diego hit his abs.  
"My body is a temple." (Y/n) choked on her drink, laughing uncontrollably.  
"All that shit you both do man-it's just weakness."   
"Thank you-we had no idea how bad this stuff could be, not like we've been the ones doing it or anything." (Y/n) retorted, grinning.  
"Oh wow, beautiful. Well weakness feels so good." Klaus pulled another baggie from his pocket causing Diego to hit the back of his head.  
"What's going on with you? Huh?"   
"Don't hit me asshole!" (Y/n) raised her hand holding a cigarette, guiding the two calmly back into their seats.  
"Don't tell me everything is alright." Diego calmed.  
"Because we saw you in there, you were crying, Klaus."   
"I lost someone." Klaus growled, not wanting to be prodded at.  
"I lost someone-the only... The only person I've ever truly loved more than myself, little puppet's a close second to him though." Klaus sent a sad smile (y/n)'s way as she returned it.  
"Cheers." Klaus pulled a pill out, Diego not stopping him.  
"Well, you're luckier than most. When you lose someone, at least you can... See them whenever you want." Diego ended, spotting something in the mirror he focused on whatever it was.  
"That's our man." (Y/n) looked to Griddy's spotting a man in clothing she swore she recognised.  
"Hey, I know that guy." Klaus spoke up.  
"How could you possibly know that-?"  
"He and a really angry lady tortured me. I barely got out with my life." (Y/n) gasped, anger setting in.  
"I had no idea... I'm so sorry Klaus." Tears formed in her eyes making him turn around quickly.  
"Hey-nonono it's okay-I'm here now. You had no idea, you don't have anything to be sorry for." Klaus soothed.  
"We gotta get this guy." Diego started the car, the trio followed the hitman not too far and not too close.  
"You're pretty good at stalking Diego, had some practice?" (Y/n) teased.  
"Oh-shut up!" Diego barked making the pair laugh.

"Well at least we know something on the family that can help." Cha-Cha told Hazel, lifting up the book named 'Extra-Ordinary'.  
"It's like a Hargreeves family handbook. Let me tell you, they're a real frickin' mess. Number Five can time travel without a briefcase, but not that well. (Y/n)-or-Number Eight can control people's actions and bodies but fell into a comatose state indefinitely, probably why there was that girl with Five-oh and they're really in love with each other like-way too much-dangerous much." Cha-Cha paused, taking a breath.  
"The big oaf lived on the moon for a few years. The junkie can really conjure the dead-which explains why he knew about the dead Russian yesterday. And the idiot in the mask can curve anything he throws, usually knives." Cha-Cha finished, Hazel peered out of the window.  
"He's the one we need to worry about right now." Hazel responded.  
"Why?"  
"He's in the parking lot, hiding behind an ice cream truck." Cha-Cha looked out, spotting him along with a small girl sat in the seat directly behind him, seeing her she shut the curtains quickly.  
"That Number Eight's with him too."

"Bingo." Diego uttered, puffing more smoke out of the window (y/n) sat up.  
"You do know that killing these people is not gonna make you feel any better." Klaus mumbled.  
"Yeah, but when it's done... I'm gonna sleep like a baby." (Y/n) chuckled.  
"Sure you will." Klaus uttered breathlessly.

A/n: Five will be in the next chapter don't worry ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Watching the same man they'd tailed leave a motel room with a small container, Diego spoke up.  
"Stay in the car, you too." He shot (y/n) a look.  
"Why me too?"  
"I wanna be the one that does it." He shut the door, wandering away.  
"Are we staying in the car?" Klaus pondered, smirking.  
"Mmm-no chance."   
"Perfect!"  
"Let's sneak up on him." (Y/n) ordered Klaus, the pair laughed before leaving the car, following Diego up a set of stairs next to the rooms where he had been about to throw a knife, only stopping when he heard Klaus.

"So what exactly is the plan here, big guy?" Diego turned around.  
"I told you two to wait in the car."  
"Yeah, but you also told Klaus that licking a nine-volt battery would give him pubes." (Y/n) smiled at the memory.  
"We were eight." Klaus shrugged, before he could continue walking forward Diego began pushing the pair down the stairs, (y/n) laughing the whole time.  
"What? Come on." Klaus groaned.  
"For once in your lives I need you to listen to me, okay? Now, go back to the car. If I don't come out in two minutes that means I'm probably dead."  
"Or you could be probably alive if I go in." (Y/n) lifted her hand.  
"If that happens then you come in." Diego gestured to (y/n).  
"Yeah, okayokayokayokay." Klaus shrugged him off making Diego nod before leaping back up the stairs again, stopping halfway to give an authoritative point towards the car.  
"Okay." Klaus uttered, leading the pair away from Diego.

"... Let's go back up there." Klaus grinned as the pair turned around, getting close to the top of the stairs they heard a car driving by dangerously quick-followed by gunfire making Klaus leap forward, pulling Diego back as (y/n) swerved away as many bullets as she could manage.  
"Oh man, see? You used to think we were idiots." Klaus spoke, breathing heavily.  
"I still think you're idiots." Diego held his wounded arm, attempting to calm himself.  
"They're getting away." Diego bounded down the stairs with the siblings in tow as they soon found Diego's tires had been slashed.  
"Get in the car. Oh."  
"Fuck." Klaus and (y/n) each kicked a tire in annoyance.  
"Was this all part of your master plan? Hmm?" Klaus questioned.  
"Shut up." 

"... Dimwit brothers," they turned to the small girl "I have an idea." She poked her thumb in direction of the ice cream truck parked right by them.  
"You want ice cream right now-you know what I could go fo-." Klaus stumbled.  
"She means let's use it."  
"Oh! I call driving." Klaus jumped, after Diego had pick-locked their way in and hot wired the car he sat in the passenger seat with Klaus driving, (y/n) remained standing in the empty space.  
"Little puppet is it safe to be standing like that?"   
"You don't have a seatbelt on, Klaus."  
"You're full of good points."

Luther and Five parked their dad's old car on the side of a road next to some fields, seemingly nobody around for miles as they spoke to one another.  
"-Think it was all those years alone. Solitude can do funny things to the mind." Memories flashed to the long days and nights longing for (y/n)'s sweet embrace again, longing for anything-even just the sound of her voice would have been more than enough.  
"Yeah well, you were gone for such a long time. I only spent four years on the moon, but that was more than enough. It's the being alone that breaks you." Luther responded.  
"I-all I wanted..." Luther looked to Five.  
"I just-needed to get back to (y/n) again." Five blinked rapidly, turning his head to face out of the window.

"You think they'll buy it?" Luther referred to the briefcase in between them.  
"Well, what I do know is that they're desperate. It's like a cop losing his gun. If the commission finds out, they'll be in deep shit. Oh-not to mention the fact that they'll be stuck here until they get it back."   
"I should hold onto it."  
"Hm?" Five hummed.  
"In case they make a move on you."   
"Okay Luther, but be careful. I mean, I've lived a long life but... You're still a young man. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it."   
"You might've lived a long life but, you haven't lived a life with (y/n) yet." Five's eyes widened before returning to their former glare.  
"... Yeah-yet." He mumbled, spotting a car approaching they got out of their's.  
"If this all goes sideways... Tell (y/n) I'm sorry-and that I love her." 

"Woohoo!" (Y/n) yelled, being thrown in the air over every bump they sped on.  
"Jesus Klaus-wait I thought you said you couldn't drive?!" Diego laughed before remembering what he'd been told earlier.  
"I can't!" Klaus cackled, soon seeing the people they'd been tailing Klaus flicked on the ice cream truck's music.  
"Can you speed up Klaus?" (Y/n) questioned.  
"This is the fastest it'll go!" (Y/n) nodded, opening the window where people would buy their treats from she swung out of it, hanging out at the ready.  
"Careful little puppet!"  
"Careful now deadgirl." Diego teased making her smile.  
"Will do, Diego the explorer!" Seeing Five and Luther before they passed by (y/n) gasped, sending a quick wink to Five as Luther waved back to Diego and Klaus, she focused her attention on the hitmen.  
"Go faster!" Diego ignored Klaus' earlier comment.  
"It's a setup!" Hazel and Cha-Cha fired, (y/n) held a hand out redirecting as many as possible back to them until they were struck by the ice cream truck.

Everything stopped in place, the bullets, the hitmen, his (y/n), he walked straight to her brushing some hair from her face.  
"Neat trick, isn't it?" The Handler's voice spoke from behind him making him turn around, standing by her.  
"Hello Five. You look good," she looked him head to toe "all things considered." He inwardly scoffed.  
"It's good to see you again." His demeanour was calm however the thoughts of his plan hurt him-leaving (y/n) again even if it were for a short time.   
"Feels like we met just yesterday. 'Course, you were a little bit older then. Congratulations on the age regression, by the way. Very clever-threw us all off the scent."  
"Ah well, I wish I could take credit. I just miscalculated the time dilation projections, and... Well you know, here I am." Five raised his arms slightly, lowering them again as she spoke.  
"You realise you're efforts are futile. So why don't you tell me what you really want?" 

More and more talking-getting nowhere until The Handler got his utmost attention.  
"We have the technology to reverse the process-I mean you can't be happy like this." She lowered his gun, getting too close for his liking. He looked to (y/n) again reminding himself why he was doing all of this in the first place.  
"I am-not looking for happy." Five fought between his feelings, he'd wanted to fight back though he knew he had to keep the facade up.  
"We're all looking for happy." He felt sick as she stroked his cheek, on impulse he swatted her hand away.  
"We can make that happen. We can make you... Yourself again." He looked around, seeing all of his siblings and his girl.  
"And what about my family."  
"What about them?" The Handler questioned coldly, sending a passive aggressive glare in (y/n)'s direction.  
"I want them to survive."  
"... All of them?" Her eyes glazed over most, lingering on (y/n) yet again.  
"Yes, all of them."  
"Well... I'll see what I can do, do we have a deal?" She held her hand out.  
"One thing." He made his way to the hitmen's discarded gun, throwing the clip out onto a field. Turning he pushed a bullet that would have hit Luther dead on. Finally he stopped at (y/n) admiring her, he placed a kiss on her hand and snuck a note into her pocket as he did.

"Fuck!" The ice cream truck slammed into the back of Hazel and Cha-Cha's car making the trio hold on to anything they could.  
"Jesus-ugh." (Y/n) held her aching shoulder after having it slammed against the hard metal.  
"Come get it." She saw Luther holding a briefcase in the air and tossed it, knowing it couldn't be real she figured they must have planned something. She noticed something felt off, something was missing? Someone. She couldn't sense Five, panic set in the back of her mind while her main focus was on the duo as she leapt from the window, opening the door with her unhurt arm.  
"Come on-let's go." She groaned, seeing Hazel and Cha-Cha about to reach the briefcase and their guns she waved a hand throwing the discarded items even further.  
"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Klaus asked as he and Luther helped Diego to the car.  
"Get in the car." Luther ordered taking the driver's seat, Klaus and Diego taking the back seats while (y/n) hopped in front.  
"Luther! Go go go!" Klaus barked, showing the hitmen his middle finger as they sped away.  
"Whooo!" Klaus laughed, (y/n) rolled down the window, feeling around for her smokes, she lit one up.  
"Dad didn't-."  
"Dad's dead." (Y/n) mumbled in response to Luther through the cigarette hanging from her lips.  
"What's wrong little puppet?"   
"Five's gone again..." She grumbled unhappily.  
"Ahh-knowing him he's up to something, he'll be back."   
"Better be." Klaus chuckled, leaning back in his seat.  
"I gotta ask though."  
"Yes little puppet?"  
"Even though there's no one sat there-why can I sense somebody in the seat between you too?" Klaus gasped, a hand shooting to his mouth.  
"You can feel the dead?" (Y/n) shot up almost swallowing her cigarette from the speed.  
"I can what!?" Everybody sat in silence before (y/n) burst out in laughter.  
"Shit just keeps getting crazier since I 'woke up'." (Y/n) felt for her flask as she noticed a paper that wasn't there before, pulling it out she read it.  
'(Y/n), I'll be back soon. Love-Five'  
"Not much of a writer is he?" (Y/n) hit Klaus playfully, tucking the note securely back in the same pocket.

(Y/n) slept barely at all, being 'woken' when Luther knocked at Five's door.  
"Oh-there you are, good. I checked your room but-anyway-we need to talk-me, you, and the others. Family meeting in the living room." Groaning in response he let her be. Finding some of Five's uniform and a hoodie of his he'd use as pyjamas, (y/n) put it on under her blazer, the sizes were slightly off though still wearable, the scent soothing her as she made her way downstairs.  
"Three days?" She heard Allison's voice as she closed in.  
"It's what Five said."  
"The old bastard and little puppet did mention the apocalypse, come to think of it-they just left out the part about how soon."  
"Can we trust them?" (Y/n) felt hurt.  
"I don't know if you've noticed but Five and (y/n) are..." Allison whistled.  
"Our little psycho's." Klaus finished adoringly.  
"He was pretty convincing-."  
"Thanks!" (Y/n) burst into the room, scaring the lot of them.  
"And yes the apocalypse is real-maybe this is the whole reason we didn't tell most of you-." (Y/n) paused looking around the room.  
"Where's Vanya? You told me this was a family meeting?" They held their heads-except for Luther.  
"Well-yeah-we-."  
"Oh fuck you. All of us died the first time around-me and Five have been trying to prevent it-stop getting in our way." (Y/n) barked angrily, about to leave the room as she spotted Vanya.  
"Vanya!" She greeted happily, skipping over they pulled each other in for a tight hug.  
"Hey, what's going on?" She smiled down to (y/n), kissing her head.  
"It's a-family matter." Allison spoke making (y/n) crush her hand as she almost fell to the floor making the stranger stood by Vanya jump, surprised.  
"She means-they only just found out about the whole... Thing." Waving her hand in the air, Vanya got the message and nodded sadly.  
"Family matter... So of course the rest of you couldn't bother to include me." Vanya pet (y/n)'s hair softly.  
"Don't let me interrupt." Vanya turned to leave.  
"I'll fill you in later when we're alone." Allison walked up to Vanya making (y/n) hold her in place while she struggled.  
"Please-please-don't bother, and I won't either."   
"Vanya-that's not fair." Allison retorted making (y/n)'s blood boil as she crushed her hand again, dropping much less delicately than the last time to the floor, winding her.  
"Fair? The actress who got anything and everything she wanted with a few words." (Y/n) scoffed, defending her sister.  
"There's nothing fair about being your sister." Vanya noted.  
"I have been left out of mostly everything for as long as I can remember. (Y/n) was the only one that included me-always-and I used to think it was dad's fault, but he's dead." Vanya blinked hard.  
"So it turns out you're the assholes." She ended coldly, kissing (y/n)'s hair, leaving the building with the stranger as he sent a smile to (y/n).  
"Ouch." Klaus mumbled as (y/n) silently walked to the bar, pouring herself a drink.  
"I'm gonna go find Vanya and explain." Allison announced, on her feet again.  
"Explain what? Why you left her out? Why you didn't do better? Leave her be. You've had your chances." (Y/n) growled, seating herself on the very same couch she was paralysed on for years, causing memory after memory to flood into her head she lay down fully.  
"No-wait-there isn't time. We need to figure out what causes the apocalypse." (Y/n) tuned out, knowing they would get nowhere without her boy, slowly falling asleep.

"We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?" Groaning and stretching from rest (y/n) began fixing herself another drink at the bar, too tired to deal with them without Five.  
"Klaus shockingly has a point. What gives us a win this time?" (Y/n) scoffed.  
"He'll be back soon." Right on time a blue mist appeared as Five fell onto the bar with a briefcase.  
"Baby!" (Y/n) grinned uncontrollably.  
"Je-Jesus!" Allison shouted in surprise as most stepped back.  
"I got you, baby, I got you." Five stumbled off the table with (y/n) catching him, arms wrapped around one another.  
"Thank you doll."   
"Who did this?" Luther questioned as the siblings gathered around the two.  
"Irrelevant." Five glared, taking Allison's coffee from her hand as (y/n) grabbed her alcohol. They walked forward, stopping so they could both down their drinks.  
"So, the apocalypse is in three days." (Y/n) started.  
"The only chance we have to save our world is-well, us." Five ended, the pair intertwining hands.


	12. Chapter 12

"The Umbrella Academy." Luther mumbled.  
"Yeah-but with us, obviously." Five gestured to himself and his girl.  
"So if ya'll don't get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we're screwed." (Y/n) nodded along.  
"Who cares if dad messed us up?" (Y/n) questioned.  
"We gonna let that define us? No." Five asked forcefully.  
"To give us a fighting chance to see next week I've come back with a lead." In his free hand he held up a small piece of paper.  
"I know who's responsible for the apocalypse." Allison took it from his hand as Luther, Klaus and Diego crowded around her.  
"This is who we have to stop." Five mumbled turning to (y/n), their eyes finding each other as he cupped her cheek in his empty hand, smoothing the skin.

"Harold Jenkins?" Allison read from the paper.  
"Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" Diego added.  
"I don't know," Five moved one of his hands back to his pocket, the other playing with (y/n)'s hand "yet."  
"But I do know he's responsible for the apocalypse."   
"So we have to find him then." (Y/n) muttered.  
"And we have to do it now." Five agreed.  
"How is he connected to what's gonna happen?" Luther inquired making the small couple roll their eyes.  
"I don't know."   
"Wait-so you just know his name? That's it?" Diego stepped forward.  
"That's enough." Five defended.  
"There's probably dozens of Harold Jenkinses in the city."   
"Well we better start looking then." (Y/n) retorted.

"I'm sorry-." Allison began.  
"That's a first-good job." (Y/n) interrupted as Five turned away pretending to cough, doing his best to hide his smirk.  
"Am I the only one that's sceptical here?" Allison ignored (y/n)'s comment.  
"I mean-how exactly do you know all of this about what's his name?"   
"Harold Jenkins." Five's glare hardened.  
"You know those lunatics in masks who attacked the house?"   
"Oh yeah I think I remember those guys." Klaus chuckled.  
"Yeah, the ones that attacked us while you two were getting drunk." Diego motioned to the pair.  
"Drunk which time?" (Y/n) pondered, in thought.  
"Library." Five whispered.  
"Ohh library."  
"Yeah them, they were sent by the temps commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of life on Earth." Five continued.  
"The temps what?" Allison queried, seemingly very confused.

"(Y/n) did they even think to ask you about any of this?" Five had grown annoyed and tired from all the oncoming questions.  
"Uh-not really ahah." (Y/n) was busy looking around the house and playing with the fabric of Five's hoodie.  
"They were my former employer. They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen-happens."  
"They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days?" (Y/n) spoke in turn getting a soft nod back.  
"I went to commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics."   
"Funny coming from youuu." (Y/n) laughed.  
"Could say the same to you," he almost smiled before returning his attention to the group "'protect Harold Jenkins', so he must be responsible for the apocalypse." Silence rang out before Five was berated with more questions.

"What do you mean protect time and space?"   
"Where is this Hazel, Five?"  
"What are you even talking about Five?" Allison, Diego and Luther spoke all at once.  
"My skin is on fire..." Klaus was sat close by, his words catching (y/n)'s attention she made her way to him pulling him in for a hug with his head buried in her shoulder.  
"Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?" Allison questioned.  
"You know what else is insane? I look like a sixteen year old-so does (y/n). Klaus talks to the dead, and Luther thinks he's fooling everyone with that overcoat." Attention went to Luther for a moment before it went back to Five.  
"Everything about us is insane. It always has been."   
"He's got a point there." Klaus mumbled from (y/n)'s shoulder as she messed with his hair.

"We didn't choose this life, we're just living it. For the next three days anyway."   
"But the last time we tried to stop it, we all died. Why's this time any different? Why shouldn't I go home to my daughter?"  
"Because this time we have Five-we have a fucking name we could stop the APOCALYPSE!" (Y/n) burst out, in her fury accidentally making some objects in the room break and or fall over.  
"She's right-we have the chance of saving the lives of billions of people."   
"Including Claire." (Y/n) and Five spoke at once.  
"You two know her name?" Allison asked, softly.  
"We do, and we'd like to live long enough to meet her." Five added.  
"Alright... Let's get this bastard." Allison affirmed.  
"That's the spirit!" (Y/n) laughed happily.

"You had me at 'Gerald Jenkins'." Diego settled.  
"Harold Jenkins." Five stared.  
"Whatever-I already lost two people this week, I'm not losing anyone else." Diego uttered as (y/n) sent a smile his way, he nodded, about to leave the room.  
"Luther?" The small couple questioned.  
"Yeah, you guys go. I'm gonna stay behind and go through dad's files. I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the moon."   
"Seriously? Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and dad?" Diego uttered.  
"No. 'Watch for threats'-that's what he told me."   
"'Watch for threats' on the moon?" (Y/n) asked, seemingly puzzled.  
"No-I-."  
"No, we should all stick together." Allison reinforced.  
"We don't have time for this." Five groaned, pulling his girl from Klaus.

"Let's roll. I know where we can find this asshole. Klaus," Klaus peered from his place on the couch like a lost puppy at Diego "you're with me."   
"Yeah-I-I'm good. I think I'll uhh..." Klaus stood shakily.  
"I think I'll pass... Feeling a little under the weather..." (y/n) gave him a knowing look, smiling in support as he was attempting to stay sober.  
"Bye Klaus love you, stay strong!-I call shotgun!" (Y/n) yelled, sprinting as fast as possible outside.  
"No fair-I forgot!" Five jumped as fast as he could, the two appeared by the car's doors at the same time.  
"Share?" (Y/n) looked up to her boy.  
"Share." He entered first, (y/n) sat in between his legs as she lay back on his chest, his head on her chin.  
"I don't think that's legal." Diego teased as he sat by them.  
"Says you!" (Y/n) giggled, Five hid his face in her hair, sighing.  
"Where now?" Allison spoke up, getting in the back.  
"Police station." Diego mumbled, starting the car and speeding the four of them away from the academy.

"I know this Jenkins dude has to have a record. We just gotta get our hands on this file." Diego announced, unbuckling his seatbelt.  
"And your plan is to what? Waltz in there and just ask for it?" Hearing Allison's voice from behind him, Diego turned.  
"I know the station like the back of my hand, sis. I've spent a lot of time inside."  
"They keep catching you?" (Y/n) mused, making her laugh as he huffed.  
"Whatever. Here's the plan."  
"Plan? We're just gonna blink in and get the file." Five gestured to himself and (y/n).  
"No, that's not... You don't know the ins and out of this place, okay?"  
"We literally did this just yesterday. Well-my yesterday, not your yesterday. It'll take us two seconds. Why don't we just go-?" (Y/n) sat confused while Diego wouldn't back down.  
"Listen to me. You two are not going in there. I made a call. That's what a leader does, he leads." (Y/n) held her head in her hands watching Diego leave the car, waiting down some alleyway.  
"I don't have a leader-fucking-."  
"What about me, doll?"  
"... Only exception."

Allison, (y/n) and Five stood by a pay phone, Allison had been trying to get into contact with Vanya but so far had only been able to reach her voicemail.  
"Hey, Vanya, it's me... I just wanted to..." (Y/n) gave her a thumbs up "Things have gotten so messed up... And all I ever wanted was to be a good sister to you. Guess I pretty much failed at that." Five was next to the pair, watching his girl's face and taking in every little detail of her as he could.  
"But you need to call me, okay? I love you, sis-oh-(y/n) wants to say something."  
"V, I-we need to see you soon, please call back whenever you're able to. I love you so much, I'd give you the world if I could." 

Passing the phone back to Allison, (y/n) joined Five leaning against the wall, he brought his hand from his pocket interlocking it with hers.  
"So?" Five stood up straight, Diego now joining them again.  
"You're welcome." Five went to snatch the files from Diego though he held them too high, Allison then stole them and opened the contents.  
"Holy shit."  
"What?"   
"Harold Jenkins-is Leonard Peabody."   
"Allison what the fuck is a Leonard Peabody?" (Y/n) remarked.  
"Vanya's boyfriend."   
"Vanya has a boyfriend!-my girl-she's so grown up!" (Y/n) gushed before the realisation dawned on her.  
"Ohhhhh nnnoooo." 

A/n: this one was a bit shorter than usual but the next will be longer <333.


	13. Chapter 13

Finding Harold's address on the report the four started driving their way over in hopes of finding answers.  
"Five?" Five turned, looking at where his girl was in front of him.  
"Yes doll?"  
"Next time-just-don't leave me alone again-ever?" His eyes softened.  
"Of course... I had to go alone for a little while to get into the commission-if I'd have been able to take you with me I would have, far too dangerous with what I did." At his response she smiled, lifting a hand wrapped around her she kissed it before putting it back down.  
"We're here." Diego caught their attention, the pair left the car hand in hand trailing behind the taller two.  
"Be careful, okay? We don't know what Peabody's capable of." Allison warmed.  
"Yeah, he didn't seem dangerous when I first saw him-looked kinda scrawny." Diego retorted as they reached the front door.  
"Well so are most serial killers and mass murderers-just look at those two." Allison motioned to the small couple.  
"Thank you, we try." (Y/n) beamed playfully.  
"Thanks." Five grumbled.  
"Good point. So what's this guy want with Vanya?"   
"No idea." (Y/n) mumbled.  
"How about we ask him after we kill him?"   
"I like Five's idea."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. Hey, look I'm gonna burst through-." Turning around Diego noticed Allison was missing.  
"You know what? It would be nice for people just to stick to-." Five held (y/n)'s hand tighter as he spatial jumped them to the interior of the house.  
"The plan... Great." Diego uttered, eyeing the door down he stepped back, then proceeded to throw himself through the glass at full force.  
"Subtle." Allison commented to Diego who was currently laying on the floor.  
"Y'know, the door was unlocked." Five turned the handle letting it fly open before closing it again.  
"Yeah well, my way works just fine." Diego growled, taking (y/n)'s hand she had offered he stood again.  
"Spread out. Yell if you-uh... You're in trouble." Diego groaned, limping into the living room.  
"Inspiring." (Y/n) giggled.  
"One of the greats." Allison agreed, the smaller couple stayed with each other while they all checked the place over. So far it had seemed fairly normal-as normal as it could be for someone like him at least.

"Guys, you need to see this." Five held (y/n)'s hand tightly as he jumped them to the top of the stairs where they joined Allison in the attic.  
"All our faces are burnt off..."  
"Almost all." Five picked a small figurine of (y/n) from one the sides.  
"I don't know if that's better or worse-this is creepy." (Y/n) held the figurine in her hands, examining it closely.  
"This guys got some serious issues." Diego murmured.  
"Shit."  
"This was never about Vanya," Allison spoke up as Five grunted, messing with his uniform "this was about us."

"Five," (y/n) caught her boy's attention stopping him in his tracks "are you okay?" Before he could answer he fell, (y/n) catching him as he coughed.  
"Five-," she pulled up the side of her boy's shirt to find a shrapnel wound oozing with blood "you!-why didn't you tell me!" She held him tighter, panicking.  
"You have to keep going. So-close..." Five wheezed, falling unconscious.  
"Five-Five! Five!" (Y/n) screamed, sending objects flying around the room, along with throwing Allison and Diego back.  
"We need to go-now!" (Y/n) thundered, ripping some of the shirt she wore she held it on the open wound, holding him as tightly as possible while she did so.

"Pass him." Diego ordered calmly from the bottom of the ladder, taking one last look at his face she lowered him carefully. When she'd gotten down herself she took him back, full sprinting to the car as Diego and Allison joined her.  
"I'm driving-put pressure on the wound." Jumping in the driver's seat while the three took the backseats, Diego tossed over the keys.  
"I thought you couldn't drive?" In return to Diego's question the car started shakily before barrelling down the road.  
"Jesus!" Allison yelled as her and Diego held onto Five, putting pressure on the wound though it was difficult with (y/n)'s driving.  
"(Y/n)..." Five murmured, eyes fluttering open and closed.  
"I'm here baby-I'm here-I'm driving us back to the academy-you're gonna be okay." (Y/n) hushed, one hand raised to make the car go even faster with the other on the steering wheel.  
"You need to go without me-we're so clo-."  
"Five Hargreeves-have I ever gone on without you?" (Y/n) soothed.  
"I-sure am... Lucky." Five breathed before passing out again.  
"Shit! Check his pulse!"  
"It's alright, old bastard just passed out again." Diego responded making (y/n)'s eyes roll, a sad smile playing on her features.

"We're here-you guys go ahead I'm bringing him in." (Y/n) instructed, moving fast to pick him up from the backseats while the other two held the doors for them.  
"We should have taken him to the hospital." Allison muttered as they walked into the living room.  
"A kid with a shrapnel wound might raise some questions." Five groaned, curling into (y/n) further.  
"Yeah, well, so does the murder shrine in Harold Jenkins' attic." She responded.  
"You're still losing blood baby, what do you need me to do?" (Y/n) lowered him onto a couch, kneeling beside him.  
"Gotta get-the shrapnel out." He wheezed.  
"Diego where are you going?" Allison questioned as she watched him walk out of the room.  
"Mom?"  
"Mama's awake? Mama we need help!" (Y/n) bellowed, brushing hairs from Five's face.  
"What's the problem dear-oh my!" Grace rushed over seeing Five's condition.  
"(Y/n) pick him up-Diego grab a first aid kit-Allison get some towels and water please." (Y/n) wasted no time at all as their mother led the pair into Five's room, setting him on the bed she watched his pained expressions causing her to tear up.  
"It'll be alright (y/n)-he'll be okay." Grace kissed the top of (y/n)'s head.  
"There's shrapnel-could I take it out?" (Y/n) questioned quickly, wanting it to be over as quick as it could for Five.  
"You'll have to be extremely delicate okay?" Grace warned.  
"Five-can I-?"  
"Of course." Five weakly held her hand, giving her a loving look.  
"Could you maybe-hold me down so I can't move too much?" (Y/n) gulped hard, knowing that Five was okay with it made it better but she still felt guilty for the pain he would be in. 

Allison and Diego came to the room as (y/n) had both hands stretched outward, Five lay still only jittering violently and screaming as the shrapnel was pulled from his body. Diego made haste throwing the first aid kit in and running out, as it made him feel sick, Allison doing the same only more gently. Soon enough Five passed out from the pain, the shrapnel was finally pulled out.  
"(Y/n), you did wonderfully. I'll take it from here." Grace lay a hand on her shoulder.  
"Can I stay?-I wan-I need to stay with him." (Y/n) sniffled.  
"Absolutely." 

"Anything?" Diego and Allison stood at the door, watching Grace finish up with (y/n) sitting beside him, holding his hand.  
"There's no answer at Vanya's place." Allison conversed with Diego.  
"And the receptionist at her music school said she was a no-show for her lessons today." Diego nodded, the pair leaving the room. They peered back at the small couple a few times as they spoke, watching (y/n) sitting dazed completely silent, with Five unconscious.

Soon the pair were completely alone, (y/n) brushed her hands through Five's hair over and over never getting bored of the feeling.  
"You said you wouldn't leave me alone again," she laughed, tears falling "you better stay true to that, Five." She buried her face into the mattress.  
"I will." Her head shot up.  
"God don't fucking scare me like that!" He laughed, she cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulling him in for a soft kiss. As it became more passionate Five pulled away.

"Close the door, doll?" Five whispered, (y/n) moved her hand closing it as they continued. Five pulled her closer and closer as the two ended up with (y/n) on top of him.  
"Next time you scare me like that," (y/n) stared into his eyes as she teased him "I'll make sure you're sorry." He froze feeling a shiver run down his spine, (y/n) took the momentary distraction to lift his chin up, biting and sucking his neck.  
"Fuck..." Five whispered breathing heavily, (y/n) laughed against his neck only making him more flustered.  
"Hey gu-ohhhohoo." Klaus kicked the door open scaring them.  
"Klaus!" (Y/n) was about to move when Five caught her hips, holding her in place.  
"Get out." Five barked as Klaus laughed maniacally.   
"I just wanted to check on my baby bro-." Before he could finish (y/n) shut the door.  
"I'll come back later!" Klaus yelled, (y/n) laughed at the muffled response.


End file.
